El sol que brilla de noche, la luna que aparece de día
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Yuri había decidido investigar a la familia Kaburagi. Aun así, fue Kotetsu el que se terminó inmiscuyendo en su vida.
1. El sol que brilla de noche I

**El sol que brilla de noche, la luna que aparece de día**

**Disclaimer: **Tiger & Bunny y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Esta es la primera parte del primer fic de una serie... pero ya que en FF no hay forma fácil de indicar que un fic está conectado con otro y dar los links de las partes anteriores, los publicaré todos como partes de la misma historia.

Los géneros y el rating cambiarán según la historia avance, así que los iré editando según llegue el momento.

Por último, advierto que las actualizaciones serán irregulares y... eso es todo. Ya que no hay más que decir, los dejo con el fic. Espero que les guste y recuerden que cualquier comentario siempre es más que bienvenido y agradecido.

* * *

**El sol que brilla de noche I**

No había necesidad de que él fuese personalmente.

Yuri sabía que podía haber enviado esos documentos por fax, o por correo, o dejar a algún subalterno encargado de entregarlos y regresar con las copias firmadas para así acortar la siempre larga espera que Wild Tiger causaba cada vez que tenía papeleo que hacer, o, incluso, comunicarse con Apollon Media para que ellos se ocupasen de todo el proceso.

Sin embargo, allí estaba; sentado en el comedor de los Kaburagi, con un traje sin ninguna arruga que delatase su hombro todavía vendado, su cabello atado de manera menos firme de la que acostumbraba, una sonrisa de cortesía en su rostro, el maletín que contenía los documentos a sus pies y una taza de té negro con mucha azúcar y un plato lleno de pastelillos dulces frente a él mientras aguardaba por Wild Tiger.

No podía negar que era una agradable primera impresión descubrir que Anju Kaburagi, una mujer que parecía tener energía para estar en actividad continua a pesar de los años que evidenciaban sus arrugas, era una anfitriona atenta.

—Kotetsu no debe tardar en regresar —dijo Anju desde la cocina, donde estaba trabajando en terminar la cena—. Normalmente, Muramasa impide que se quede a ayudar en el bar después de las siete.

"Bar" no era una palabra que Yuri quería escuchar, no cuando las horribles coincidencias del destino habían llevado a que Wild Tiger estuviese perdiendo sus poderes, tal como su padre lo había hecho, pero contuvo una mueca de desagrado.

Sabía que la familia Kaburagi era dueña de una licorería y que dicho negocio también funcionaba como bar. No tenía que temer lo peor, aun cuando esa —lejana, quería creer luego de sus muchos encuentros con Wild Tiger— posibilidad lo inquietaba tanto como para dejar Sternbild y ver con sus propios ojos cómo seguía la vida del héroe retirado.

—Está bien —contestó Yuri, mirando de reojo su reloj de pulsera antes de tomar un poco de té. Faltaban veinte minutos para las siete. A ese paso tendría suerte si lograba regresar a Sternbild antes de las once de la noche, pero sin duda su madre no notaría su ausencia si llegaba incluso más tarde de lo usual y la ciudad podía sobrevivir una noche sin Lunatic—. Puedo esperar.

—Si hubiese llamado antes me habría asegurado de que Kotetsu estuviese aquí. —Anju giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del simple mesón que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Era imposible no notar la pizca de reproche en el tono de la mujer por lo que Yuri inclinó un poco su cabeza, dejando que el mechón de cabello que siempre dejaba suelto cubriese parte de su rostro.

Avisar era dar la oportunidad de ocultar y escapar, algo que contradeciría sus verdaderos motivos.

—No sabía si podría venir hoy —respondió con lentitud—. Normalmente solo tengo tiempo para ocuparme personalmente de los casos más urgentes relacionados con los héroes.

—Oh —exclamó Anju y permaneció en silencio e inmóvil por un momento, luciendo pensativa—. Y aun así —continuó, revolviendo de nuevo la sopa que estaba preparando— se tomó el tiempo de venir por Kotetsu.

—Se trata de Wild Tiger —dijo Yuri con sinceridad, consciente de que la madre de Wild Tiger interpretaría sus palabras de una forma no del todo cercana a lo que él se refería en realidad.

—A Kotetsu le encantará saber eso —rió Anju, demostrando que había olvidado la ligera molestia producida por la visita inesperada, en el mismo instante en que la puerta de entrada fue abierta.

—¡Volví! —anunció una chica —la hija de Wild Tiger, dedujo Yuri de inmediato—, al tiempo que corrió por el corredor—. Abuela, no creerás lo que...

—Kaede —la interrumpió Anju justo en el momento en que la chica hizo su aparición en el comedor—, tenemos visita.

El ímpetu con el que Kaede Kaburagi había llegado se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrojándose.

—Oh —pronunció ella, mirando a Yuri con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad.

Brote de timidez aparte, Kaede Kaburagi lucía mejor que en las grabaciones de Hero TV durante el incidente de Maverick y en su llegada había sonado como una chica segura, tranquila y feliz. Esa era una buena señal.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa al ponerse de pie—. Soy Yuri Petrov.

Kaede no se acercó a saludarlo y solo asintió con su cabeza, murmurando una respuesta que Yuri no alcanzó a escuchar.

—Él trabaja con los héroes —intervino Anju, alejándose de la estufa y acercándose al mesón divisorio, sin duda para verlos a ambos mientras hablaban— y también trabaja como juez.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Anju hicieron que la actitud de Kaede cambiase de repente y ésta se acercó a Yuri en cuestión de segundos con un semblante serio.

—¿Papá hizo algo?

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y Yuri entrecerró sus ojos, tensándose una vez entendió que el descubrir que él era un juez fue lo que influyó en el cambio de actitud de la chica y la llevó a hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Ha hecho algo?

—No entender que no necesito ayuda con mis tareas —contestó Kaede cruzando sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas en una mueca infantil de molestia que pronto fue remplazada por una expresión pensativa—. Y empeorar el daño de un auto averiado intentado ayudar. —Kaede resopló—. Debió haberme dejado hacerlo en lugar de él...

Anju la interrumpió fingiendo una tos y Kaede se sonrojó una vez más.

La naturalidad de las palabras de la chica y la subsecuente vergüenza de ambas Kaburagi era la mayor prueba de que lo que Kaede había dicho era verdad y no ocultaba nada peor. Yuri tomó aire con lentitud y movió su cabeza en un asentimiento.

—Eso suena como algo propio de Wild Tiger —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando su mano derecha para dejar el mechón suelto de su cabello tras su hombro.

—Realmente —rió Kaede, como si ya hubiese olvidado su previo bochorno—. Oh, abuela —dijo la chica, en apariencia recordando lo que ella había querido decir en cuanto llegó a casa.

Yuri hizo un gesto hacia Anju, indicándole sin palabras que no se preocupara por él, y se sentó de nuevo, concentrándose en terminar de beber su té y permitiendo que las Kaburagi hablaran sin ninguna interrupción sobre lo sucedido en el colegio al que Kaede asistía.

Al menos hasta ahora todo se veía normal.

Anju no apartaba la mirada ni reía nerviosa mientras hablaba bien de su hijo; Kaede no bajaba su vista ni permanecía en silencio, asintiendo a todo lo que su abuela decía; y nadie había intentado evitar que él permaneciese allí por mucho tiempo, temiendo las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

Quizás no tenía por qué preocuparse. Al menos cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más convencido de eso.

Yuri respiró de manera pausada, disfrutando el aroma del té, y se permitió relajarse un poco.

Sabía por experiencia que tener expectativas en alguien, en especial en un héroe que había hecho parte de la farsa de Hero TV por tanto tiempo, era insensato, pero hasta ahora Wild Tiger había probado ser más que un actor con poderes, más que una herramienta publicitaria, y tal vez —solo tal vez— no iría por el camino equivocado como el padre de Yuri lo había hecho.

Pensar en su padre bastó para una oleada de dolor hiciese que Yuri apretase sus dientes y solo fue el recordar dónde estaba, gracias al sonido de las voces de Anju y Kaede, lo que hizo que no alzase su mano para presionarla contra su cicatriz.

Su padre había sido un ejemplo de verdadera justicia, mas en sus últimos años había sido la prueba en vida de que el más recto de los hombres podía torcerse.

Por eso no podía confiarse, no podía creer que la pacífica vida familiar de los Kaburagi continuaría por siempre, ni mucho menos podía esperar que Wild Tiger siguiese siendo un verdadero héroe...

—¡Llegué! —Reconocer la voz de Wild Tiger sacó a Yuri de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a girar su cabeza con brusquedad hacia la dirección de la que provenía—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Kotetsu —dijo Anju y salió de la cocina para acercarse al corredor y asomarse por el, apremiando a su hijo con un gesto de mano—, él señor Petrov te ha estado esperando.

—¿Petrov...? —repitió Wild Tiger, sonando sinceramente confundido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegó al lado de su madre, donde se detuvo con la boca abierta y su mirada fija en Yuri por unos segundos—. ¡S-su señoría! —balbuceó, parpadeando como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo—. Sí vi un carro afuera, pero no pensé que...

—Wild Tiger —saludo Yuri, poniéndose de pie y esforzándose para sonreír con cortesía. Aun si el dolor producido por su vieja herida no había desaparecido e incluso pareció repuntar cuando se fijó en la incambiable barba de Wild Tiger, éste no era el momento para arruinar las apariencias—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Kotetsu está bien, ya no soy Wild Tiger —contestó sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo—. Y... ¿por qué está aquí?

—¡Papá, no nos avergüences! —exclamó Kaede en el mismo instante en el que Anju golpeó a su hijo sin ninguna fuerza en un hombro.

Wild Tiger se disculpó en voz baja, lo que causó que Kaede lo mirase con reproche; Anju sólo suspiró.

—Ya casi va a estar la comida —anunció Anju, regresando a la cocina con la calma de quien está acostumbrada a ver a su hijo comportarse de esa manera.

—Kaede —dijo Wild Tiger y enderezó su espalda al tiempo que se aclaró la garganta—, ve a lavarte las manos.

Esas palabras hicieron que la chica mirase al techo con exasperación, mas obedeció. Una vez ella salió del comedor, Wild Tiger se dirigió hacia él.

—No es por lo del carro de Yamada, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, quitándose su sombrero y jugando con él en sus manos—. Fue un accidente que haya usado más fuerza de la necesaria y lo haya mandado a volar unos metros —aseguró, hablando más rápido de lo normal— y no es como si haya empeorado el daño y...

—Ese es un caso local —lo interrumpió Yuri, tomando de nuevo asiento en el comedor e indicándole con un gesto a Wild Tiger que hiciese lo mismo—. Algunos detalles de los compromisos de Sternbild con usted luego de su retiro quedaron indefinidos —explicó mientras se inclinó para tomar su maletín con su mano izquierda, apretando sus dientes cuando el movimiento le causó un dolor fugaz en su hombro. Una vez el maletín estuvo sobre la mesa lo abrió y sacó de éste los documentos pertinentes—. Y me gustaría verificarlos lo antes posible.

—Oh... —dijo Wild Tiger, corriendo una silla con una mano antes de dejarse caer en ella de manera descuidada al tiempo que puso su sombrero al borde de la mesa, luciendo todavía confundido— y para eso se tomó la molestia de venir.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted —respondió Yuri de manera automática.

Sus palabras hicieron que Wild Tiger sonriese con orgullo, mas ese gesto alegre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el momento en que Yuri colocó los documentos sobre la mesa.

—Y... —pronunció dudoso Wild Tiger, señalando los papeles con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿cuándo tengo que enviarlos?

Era imposible no notar el desgano de Wild Tiger frente al trabajo que tenía ante sí mismo. Era de esperarse, si juzgaba por sus experiencias aguardando por los informes de Wild Tiger cuando éste todavía era un héroe, pero no por eso dejaba de ser irritante.

—De ser posible —respondió luego de unos pocos segundos, en los que se recordó a sí mismo la necesidad de ser paciente y mantener su afabilidad—, me gustaría dejar esto en orden y llevar conmigo los documentos necesarios firmados.

Wild Tiger observó los documentos en silencio, sin ocultar su abatimiento, y asintió.

—Mamá —llamó Wild Tiger, suspirando—, creo que necesito un café.

En la cocina, Anju apenas giró su cabeza para mirarlos y resopló.

—La verdad —dijo Wild Tiger, retorciéndose en el asiento— nunca me ha gustado este tipo de trabajos.

—Me he dado cuenta —aceptó Yuri, sonriendo con un poco menos de esfuerzo. Wild Tiger no estaba intentando huir de su deber inmediato y aunque su sinceridad podía verse como descarada, en ese momento Yuri la encontró refrescante—. ¿Comenzamos?

Así lo hicieron, repasando primero los beneficios básicos que los héroes recibían antes de comenzar con los detalles.

Incluso una póliza de seguros era más sencilla que las promesas de Sternbild hacia los héroes activos y retirados, pues su desempeño y razones para retirarse podían invalidar más de una cláusula y siempre había casos discutibles.

Wild Tiger podía aceptar lo que la alcaldía de Sternbild había decidido ofrecerle y si así era, Yuri sólo tendría que hacer que Wild Tiger firmase todos los documentos y copias necesarias de estos y luego firmar él mismo para aprobarlos; mas también podía no aceptar, usando lo sucedido en su carrera como argumento, y si ese era el caso, Yuri, como representante de la Administración de Justicia, tendría mucho más trabajo que hacer.

Aun así, Yuri dudaba que eso sucediese.

A pesar de todos los gastos extras por demandas de destrucción de propiedad tanto pública como privada que Wild Tiger le había causado a sus patrocinadores, Apollon Media había abogado en su favor, por lo que el alcalde había aprobado una oferta generosa para Wild Tiger por su retiro como héroe de Sternbild, seguramente porque muchos de los beneficios adicionales a la invariable pensión dependían de si Wild Tiger estaba o no en la ciudad.

—Calentaré la porción de ustedes cuando terminen —les informó Anju cuando se acercó con una taza de café para Wild Tiger y más té para Yuri, poco después de que empezaron—. Kaede y yo comeremos primero.

—No se preocupe —dijo Yuri de inmediato, notando que él estaba siendo incluido—, no quiero molestar.

—¡No es ninguna molestia! —intervino Wild Tiger, sonriendo de manera amena—. De hecho, podríamos comer ya...

—Y debo regresar a Sternbild antes de que termine el día —lo interrumpió Yuri. Tardarían al menos una hora en revisar todo, si es que no tenía que explicarle alguna cláusula a Wild Tiger, y el camino hasta Sternbild, siempre transitado incluso durante la noche, podía tomarle más de dos horas—. Lo lamento.

—Entiendo —dijo la mujer con una expresión comprensiva e impidió con una mirada que Wild Tiger rechistase.

Continuaron trabajando sin mayores interrupciones que Kaede acercándose a mirar por encima del hombro de Wild Tiger un par de veces y Anju diciéndole a su hijo que él tendría que encargarse de todo lo relacionado con la cocina por lo que quedaba de noche, y aunque Wild Tiger tuvo un par de dudas y se restregó los ojos con mucha frecuencia para alguien que estaba tomando café, terminaron en menos tiempo del que Yuri había considerado posible.

Pero eso no era una sorpresa; solo confirmaba que Wild Tiger era un hombre capaz cuando se lo proponía.

—Todo está en orden —anunció Yuri tras revisar por última vez los documentos. Wild Tiger había aceptado a consciencia, tal como él había creído que haría, y todas las firmas habían sido hechas en el lugar adecuado.

—Uff, al fin. —Wild Tiger estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia una pared en la que, Yuri notó al seguir su mirada, se encontraba un reloj de pared—. ¿Seguro que no puede quedarse a comer? Mamá cocina mejor que nadie.

—No —respondió incluso antes de fijarse en la hora. Ya había visto a la familia Kaburagi y ya había hecho su trabajo, por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para pasar más tiempo allí—. Realmente solo tengo el tiempo suficiente para regresar.

—Pero de noche no toma tanto tiempo, ¿no? —cuestionó Wild Tiger con una expresión pensativa—. Especialmente manejando.

—Eso espero —replicó Yuri con sinceridad mientras guardaba todos los documentos en su maletín y después se puso de pie, esta vez recordando a tiempo que debía sostenerlo con su mano derecha—. ¿Podría agradecerle de mi parte a su madre por todo?

Wild Tiger asintió con su cabeza en silencio y lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada, mas luego de que Yuri se puso sus zapatos y estiró su brazo izquierdo para abrir la puerta, creyendo que podría terminar esa noche sin ningún incidente, el héroe retirado dijo:

—Lo acompaño.

—¿Qué? —Yuri no pudo evitar responder de manera automática, olvidándose por un segundo de mantener la cortesía como acostumbrada.

—Lo acompaño —repitió Wild Tiger— y no solo a su carro. Puedo conducir hasta la salida de Oriental Town y volver con mis poderes. No duran mucho, pero sé que tengo tiempo suficiente para volver corriendo.

Por un momento, Yuri solo pudo girar en sus talones y observar a Wild Tiger en silencio, sin comprender lo que él estaba diciendo ni el porqué de sus palabras.

—No es necesario —dijo al fin, obligándose a sonreír aunque seguía confundido.

—Y también me va a decir que no está cansado ni adolorido —pronunció Wild Tiger, adelantándose para abrir la puerta para él—. Mejor me aseguro de que vaya bien hasta donde puedo acompañarlo.

Yuri contuvo su respiración, sobresaltado, y examinó a Wild Tiger con su mirada.

¿Acaso Wild Tiger había notado su herida? Y si así era, ¿qué más había descubierto durante el tiempo en el que él había estado allí?

Ese fugaz y aterrador pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza no tenía ningún fundamento verdadero y la actitud despreocupada de Wild Tiger y el asomo de una sonrisa franca en su rostro lo desmentían, por lo que Yuri se obligó a descartarlo y se esforzó en considerar la situación actual de una manera racional.

Sin duda alguna Wild Tiger era peligrosamente observador, contrario a lo que podría parecer, por lo que no podía subestimarlo, mas al menos en ese momento nada indicaba que fuese una amenaza inminente y solo parecía querer ayudar.

Aliviado por esa conclusión, Yuri dejó escapar el aire contenido.

—Su comida... —dijo con lentitud, queriendo encontrar una excusa para que Wild Tiger se quedase en casa. Nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones.

—Solo tengo que calentarla cuando vuelva —replicó Wild Tiger de inmediato, sonriendo como quien cree que está ganando una discusión.

—Wild Tiger...

—Kotetsu —lo interrumpió antes de que Yuri pudiese decir más. Era evidente que Wild Tiger, ahora simplemente Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, no planeaba darse por vencido.

—Señor Kaburagi —cedió en parte con un suspiro, resistiendo la creciente necesidad de masajear su temple—, ¿puedo preguntarle por qué piensa que tiene que hacer esto?

—No tengo qué —respondió Kaburagi encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero usted se tomó el trabajo de venir hasta acá por mí, así que quiero devolverle el favor.

Esa argumento, combinado con tanta persistencia, parecía el proceder típico de un tonto que sólo actúa según lo que considera correcto, fuesen cual fuesen las consecuencias.

Yuri estuvo a punto de sonreír, mas en lugar de eso salió de la casa sin decir palabra y caminó hasta su auto, siendo consciente de que Kaburagi lo estaba siguiendo.

Por esta vez dejaría que Kaburagi hiciese lo que se proponía. Sin duda, el pasar el menor tiempo posible conduciendo sería beneficioso para su hombro herido y el no negarse más impediría que el héroe retirado se inmiscuyese de manera insistente en sus asuntos, como Yuri presentía que haría.

—Por favor —dijo, manteniendo un tono neutro, en cuanto llegó junto al vehículo y sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, conduzca con cuidado.

—Nunca he causado un daño de adrede —aseguró Kaburagi con una sonrisa cuando aceptó las llaves.

A Kaburagi le tomó unos pocos minutos regresar a su hogar para avisarle a su familia que saldría y Yuri lo aguardó en el asiento del copiloto, aprovechando el primer verdadero momento de calma que había tenido desde que había llegado a la casa de la familia Kaburagi para cerrar los ojos y recostarse por completo en el espaldar, sintiéndose satisfecho por los resultados.

Kaburagi seguía siendo el héroe que siempre se había inmiscuido en sus planes y al menos por ahora era evidente que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Ya no puede negar que tengo razón —comentó Kaburagi al regresar mientras encendía el motor.

Yuri apenas abrió sus ojos, tardando un segundo en notar de qué estaba hablando Kaburagi y al hacerlo, no pudo llevarle la contraria.

Realmente era tal como Kaburagi decía: estaba cansado.

Eso no era nada inusual después de días y noches de trabajo en Sternbild, apenas durmiendo unas pocas horas cada día y sacrificando gran parte de su tiempo de descanso para salir como Lunatic y castigar a quienes lo merecían, pero quizás las horas que había pasado conduciendo y el haber estado concentrado en buscar señales de que algo andaba mal en la familia Kaburagi había resultado ser una mezcla inusualmente extenuante.

—No.

Su sucinta respuesta hizo sonreír a Kaburagi.

—Debería intentar descansar más. Trabajar demasiado no le hace bien a nadie.

Sin prestar atención a las continuas palabras de Kaburagi, Yuri cerró sus ojos una vez más.

Había aceptado su ofrecimiento, mas no tenía ninguna intención de participar en una conversación tan banal cuando bien podía dejar que Kaburagi hablase a su gusto por todo el recorrido, evitando al mismo tiempo el riesgo de un desliz que podría hacer que Kaburagi indagase sobre él o sospechase algo...

—¿Su señoría? —Kaburagi detuvo el vehículo, logrando captar la atención de Yuri con eso más que con sus palabras—. ¿Su señoría?

—¿Sí? —pronunció con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir.

—Si quiere, puede quedarse y salir temprano —dijo Kaburagi, para sorpresa de Yuri—. O podría llevarlo hasta Sternbild, pero creo que Kaede se molestaría y mamá también. El punto es que no puedo dejarlo conducir cuando se está quedando dormido...

Yuri contuvo un suspiro y abrió los ojos, enderezándose en su asiento sin pensarlo dos veces. Descansar con Kaburagi cerca parecía imposible.

—No estaba dormido —contestó Yuri, obligándose a lucir apenado. Lo último que quería era que Kaburagi se preocupara por él y lo atosigara con sugerencias sin sentido como esas—. Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Más trabajo? —cuestionó Kaburagi haciendo una mueca.

—Del que tengo que encargarme mañana —mintió Yuri con facilidad.

Excusas como esas siempre lograban que lo halagaran por su dedicación, en lugar de cuestionarlo por sus distracciones, y lo dejaran en paz; mas al hablar, Kaburagi demostró que en él no funcionaban.

—¿Seguro? Si quiere, puedo...

—Señor Kaburagi, no me gustaría causar que su hija se preocupe por usted —dijo Yuri con un tono firme. Kaburagi no rechistó, pero no parecía del todo convencido, por lo que Yuri añadió—: Estaré bien.

Esta vez Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza y continuó conduciendo, haciendo comentarios que Yuri ignoró hasta que Kaburagi detuvo el auto de nuevo, cerca de los letreros que indicaban que estaban saliendo de Oriental Town.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa el héroe retirado mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Por todo, no solo hoy —continuó—. Aunque creo que algunas veces no tuve tanta culpa por los daños...

—Tengo que decir que difiero en eso —lo interrumpió Yuri, sospechando que Kaburagi hablaría por unos minutos más si se lo permitía.

—Eh... —Kaburagi hizo una mueca avergonzada y se bajó del auto. Yuri lo imitó, dándole la vuelta al vehículo.

—Fue un gusto verlo, señor Kaburagi —pronunció Yuri con facilidad, acostumbrado a ese tipo de formalidades, al tiempo que le ofreció un apretón de manos—. Si necesita algo, puede contactarme.

—Nah —replicó Kaburagi aceptando el apretón—, no tiene qué ponerse en esas.

Era imposible no notar la similitud con la conversación que habían tenido antes de salir del hogar de los Kaburagi y aunque Yuri no quería responder de la misma forma que Kaburagi lo había hecho anteriormente, no había ninguna otra forma de hacerlo ahora que Kaburagi se había retirado como Wild Tiger y él no tenía la obligación de ayudarlo de ninguna forma.

—Sé que no es mi obligación —contestó con el tono de alguien que solo señala un hecho.

Por un momento, Kaburagi lo observó en silencio y luego dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—Nunca pensé que lo escucharía bromear.

Yuri no estaba seguro de que sus palabras podían ser consideradas una broma, mas no corrigió a Kaburagi y se limitó a despedirse y una vez Kaburagi desapareció rápidamente con un brillo azul, se sentó frente al timón.

Sin duda él mismo podría regresar a Sternbild en menos tiempo con sus poderes, pero el no querer levantar sospechas si alguien llegaba a ver sus llamas era la razón principal por la que había ido en su auto, aun cuando eso había significado tener que pasar horas conduciendo desde Sternbild y ahora tenía que repetir eso de regreso.

Irritado ante el solo pensamiento de las horas que tendría que pasar manejando, Yuri prosiguió su camino con un suspiro cansado.

* * *

Como era habitual, Yuri empezó su día entrando a su oficina y preparando una taza de té.

Era temprano, no más de las siete, y las oficinas de la Administración de Justicia aun se encontraban parcialmente vacías

Aunque Yuri estaba acostumbrado a llegar a esa hora y comenzar a encargarse de las pilas de trabajo que lo recibían cada mañana, disfrutando de la inusual tranquilidad causada por la poca gente en el lugar, esta vez no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ello.

Estaba distraído, cosa que había sido obvia esa mañana cuando había estado a punto de ponerse el mismo traje que el día anterior y que seguía siendo evidente ahora por la forma en que permitió que el té se desbordara al servirlo.

También estaba cansado, lo cual había notado horas antes, al tener que pasar varios minutos intentando reunir fuerzas para levantarse, y que era innegable ahora, que estaba teniendo dificultades para abrir el frasco de miel.

Y si estaba teniendo problemas con algo tan simple, ¿cómo se encargaría de impartir justicia?

Aun si no salía como Lunatic, tenía que revisar los variados documentos en su escritorio además de los que habían sido enviados durante la noche a su correo electrónico, encargarse de tres juicios durante la tarde y siempre existía la posibilidad de una reunión relacionada con los héroes. Por eso, aunque su cuerpo se encontrase entumecido e inusualmente pesado, como si hubiese pasado toda la noche luchando contra NEXTs, necesitaba ser capaz de enfocarse en sus deberes.

Con un suspiro, Yuri le puso más miel de la usual a su té, esperando que eso lo ayudase a aclarar su cabeza lo suficiente.

Si funcionaría o no era un misterio, pero el sabor dulce lo hizo relajarse mientras bebía el té, al menos hasta que fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Señor Petrov?

Se trataba de Jones, uno de los pocos pasantes que se tomaban su práctica en serio e incluso llegaba más temprano que muchos; sin embargo, también eran un fan de los héroes y demostraba su entusiasmo dándole prioridad a cualquier caso relacionado con ellos.

Conteniendo un nuevo suspiro, poco a gusto con tener que iniciar el día de esa manera, Yuri respondió:

—¿Sí?

—El último caso contra Wild Tiger quedó cerrado —dijo Jones, entrando a su oficina con una sonrisa y una carpeta marrón.

Wild Tiger. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. El culpable de su estado actual y a quien había mantenido fuera de sus pensamientos con éxito hasta ahora, no queriendo gastar más tiempo en aquel héroe luego de las muchas horas que había invertido en él el día anterior.

Yuri entrecerró sus ojos y recibió los documentos con una palabra de agradecimiento, mas aguardó a que Jones saliese para revisarlos.

La última demanda, recordaba Yuri, había sido de Sternbild y no de alguna compañía privada.

Los daños habían sido mínimos, al menos si los comparaba con muchas de las otras destrucciones causadas por el héroe, pero, al igual que siempre, no se podía decir que Wild Tiger había sido inocente.

Y aun así, lo que tenía en sus manos probaba que la ciudad había retirado la demanda, sin duda en un intento por darle un regalo de despedida más.

Como siempre, Sternbild estaba demostrando su indulgencia hacia los héroes y cómo les permitían escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos una y otra vez.

Los héroes menos populares solían ser la excepción y aunque los destrozos de Kaburagi solían ser demasiado notorios y costosos como para perdonarlo por ello, incluso después de que su reputación mejoró, ahora estaban dándole un trato especial.

¿Habría sucedido lo mismo si Kaburagi hubiese continuado como héroe?

Los antecedentes de Kaburagi le hacían creer que no y que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente consideraría seriamente la posibilidad de que lo mismo se repetiría una y otra vez, por lo que no era conveniente perdonarle ninguna de sus destrucciones, mas no era imposible que el alcalde, en toda su incompetencia y lo influenciable que era, decidiese darle un pase libre, al menos mientras el público estuviese del lado de Wild Tiger y su compañero.

Todo eso era algo hipotético, claro. Aun así, entre Yuri más lo consideraba, más se convencía de que era una suerte que Wild Tiger se hubiese retirado cuando lo hizo y que además se hubiese alejado de Sternbild antes de que su justicia se viese corrompida.

Pero ahora tendría que darle la noticia.

O encargarle a alguien más hacerlo y evitar cualquier tipo de consecuencias.

No había ninguna duda de que Jones lo haría sin falta e incluso escribiría un reporte de la entrega de la notificación, entusiasmado por haber podido hablar directamente con alguien que había sido un héroe, mas luego de considerarlo por un momento, Yuri descartó esa idea.

Esta era una buena oportunidad para observar la reacción de Kaburagi y descubrir qué tanto podría llegar a cambiar al recibir ese tipo de trato especial.

Ese razonamiento bastó para convencer a Yuri y después de las nueve, tras encargarse de revisar gran parte de los documentos pendientes, llamó a la familia Kaburagi.

El día anterior había estado allí, por lo que repetir una visita sorpresa no le daría resultados diferentes, pero quizás sí podría causar que no fuese bienvenido como la primera vez.

—Buenos días, señora Kaburagi —dijo cuando Anju contestó—, habla con Yuri Petrov.

—Oh, buenas días —respondió ella sin ocultar su sorpresa en su voz—. ¿Logró llegar a tiempo anoche?

—Sí, gracias a su hijo —respondió Yuri, habituado a ese tipo de formalidades, mas queriendo ir al grano, continuó—: Me gustaría preguntarle si puedo pasar a visitarlos en los próximos días. Hoy llegó a mis manos algo que me gustaría entregarle a Wild Tiger personalmente.

Ella respondió con una afirmativa inmediata, la cual no cambió cuando Yuri reiteró que no podía darle una fecha exacta, y pronto la llamada llegó a su fin, dejando concretada su próxima visita a la familia Kaburagi.

* * *

Aunque era parte de su trabajo notificar a Kaburagi de que la demanda en su contra había sido retirada, no era algo en verdad urgente, por lo que Yuri no pensó en usar el primer rato libre que tuvo para ir a Oriental Town.

Durante varios días, Yuri se concentró en su trabajo oficial y aprovechando el que los héroes habían sido relativamente competentes al atrapar una banda de secuestradores y asesinos, usó el tiempo que casi siempre dedicaba a su otro deber para descansar.

Estaba consciente de que no debía subestimar el agotamiento una vez comenzaba a acercarse a su límite y no estaba en una posición en la que podía permitirse uno o dos días de ausencia, así que eso era lo sensato.

Solo fue una semana después, cuando los juicios del día llegaron a su fin mucho más temprano de lo usual, que decidió dejar de aplazar su visita a los Kaburagi y se encaminó en su auto hacia Oriental Town.

No quería sentir que estaba evitando una obligación al postergarla tanto y aun cuando no negaba que no le entusiasmaba el viaje y reunirse con Kaburagi, su razón para hacerlo era más fuerte que el tedio del largo recorrido y la perspectiva de una conversación con el siempre hablador Kaburagi.

¿Kaburagi traicionaría sus pocas expectativas o probaría que Yuri había acertado al considerarlo un verdadero héroe?

Aunque no había sentido ninguna impaciencia por aclarar ese interrogante durante los días anteriores, una vez llegó al hogar de los Kaburagi eso cambió.

Yuri caminó a paso rápido desde su auto hasta la puerta principal, llevando consigo solo un sobre, y timbró de inmediato, no queriendo perder un solo segundo.

Esta vez, decidió mientras aguardaba, preguntaría dónde quedaba el bar si Kaburagi no estaba en casa y así también revisaría el otro ambiente en el que Kaburagi pasaba sus días...

Pero nada de eso fue necesario, ya que Kaburagi mismo, con las botas de su pantalón remangadas al igual que las mangas de su camisa, fue quien abrió la puerta poco después.

—¡Hola! —saludó Kaburagi con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya estaba pensando que mamá había entendido mal y usted no iba a venir.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kaburagi —dijo y sin hacer ninguna pausa a pesar de la ligera sorpresa que sintió al ver a Kaburagi recibiéndolo de una manera que podía considerar alegre, continuó—: Lamento no haber podido venir antes, estuve un poco ocupado.

—Está bien, entiendo. —Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza y luego de un momento se apartó de la puerta con una expresión avergonzada—. Siga —dijo, remarcando sus palabras con gestos.

Yuri sabía que bien podía hablar con él en el umbral y partir en cuestión de minutos, como mucho, mas no estaba de más aprovechar para ver si algo había cambiado en el hogar, sin importar que fuese poco probable después de tan pocos días, por lo que dejó sus zapatos en la entrada tal como Anju le había pedido que hiciera en su primera visita, entró y siguió a Kaburagi hasta el comedor.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —cuestionó Kaburagi, dirigiéndose al refrigerador sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿O esta vez sí de comer?

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpió Yuri, presintiendo que recibiría una ola de ofrecimientos exagerados si no se negaba de inmediato—, no se preocupe.

Kaburagi lo miró por encima de su hombro con una mueca de reproche.

—Al menos algo de tomar —insistió—, está haciendo demasiado calor.

Aun cuando Yuri podía decir que estaba acostumbrado al calor, tanto por sus propias llamas como por las horas en la sofocante corte donde el aire acondicionado no siempre funcionaba correctamente, no podía negar que la tarde que ya estaba llegando a su fin estaba inusualmente cálida y no tenía ninguna razón para no aceptar una simple bebida.

Resignado, Yuri asintió con su cabeza y no queriendo que Kaburagi se extrañase por su resistencia a la temperatura actual, se quitó su chaqueta, teniendo cuidado de no mover con brusquedad su hombro izquierdo mientras lo hacía, y la dejó en espaldar de un asiento.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Kaburagi.

—Tengo cerveza, café, soda, té frío...

—Té estaría bien, gracias.

Kaburagi sacó una soda y una botella de té de melocotón, la cual Yuri recibió con un gesto de agradecimiento antes de tomar asiento en el comedor, tal como hizo su anfitrión después de entregarle la bebida.

—Entonces... —pronunció Kaburagi, mirándolo con una pizca de nerviosismo en su rostro. Esa reacción era de esperarse, a diferencia de la forma en que Kaburagi le había dado la bienvenida.

Yuri dejó su té en la mesa y le ofreció el sobre.

—Señor Kaburagi —comenzó Yuri, observándolo con seriedad—, me gustaría disculparme en nombre de Sternbild e informarle que los cargos en su contra fueron retirados.

Kaburagi paseó su mirada de él al sobre en silencio y no hizo ningún ademán para tomarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin en un tono débil y dudoso.

Era evidente que tendría que explicarle con mayor claridad. Yuri no pudo evitar sentir cierta irritación por la mala memoria de Kaburagi en lo que a sus repetidos crímenes se refería, mas no permitió que eso se reflejara en su rostro ni en su voz.

—Me refiero —dijo con lentitud, queriendo evitar la necesidad de repetirlo— a la demanda en su contra por la destrucción del pavimento de la avenida cuarta y de la fachada del edificio Zeus.

—Oh... —murmuró Kaburagi, viéndolo con la boca abierta por unos instantes más antes de aceptar el sobre—. No me lo esperaba —dijo después de un rato, riendo sin sonar convencido y pasando sus dedos por los bordes del objeto—. Ni me acordaba que eso seguía pendiente, la verdad. Imagino que no fue su idea.

—No —respondió Yuri con sinceridad. Si hubiese estado en sus manos, la evidencia habría sido examinada cuidadosamente en un juicio y Kaburagi habría cargado con la culpa de los daños causados innecesariamente—. La decisión la tomó el alcalde.

Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza, luciendo todavía confundido, y sacó los pocos documentos que se encontraban dentro del objeto.

Mientras Kaburagi los ojeó con una expresión pensativa, Yuri bebió su té con lentitud, poco a gusto con el sabor artificial y menos dulce del que acostumbraba, y no perdió de vista al otro.

No había nada que indicase que Kaburagi estuviese contento por haber logrado salir impune y eso no cambió con el paso de los segundos, cosa que hizo que Yuri se sintiera tentado a sonreír, satisfecho nuevamente por la reacción de Kaburagi.

—Pero —dijo Kaburagi un rato después, dejando todos los papeles sobre la mesa y alzando su mirada— no tenía que tomarse la molestia de venir a decirme.

—No —replicó Yuri de manera automática—, es parte de mí deber.

—Pero estoy seguro que podría haber llamado... —insistió Kaburagi, dejando escapar una risa dudosa, mas luego de un momento su semblante se oscureció con una sombra de temor mientras miró de reojo los documentos—. ¿O es que tengo que firmar algo más?

—No se preocupe —dijo Yuri, sonriendo con más sinceridad de la usual. Todo indicaba que si había algo en lo que podía contar, era en que Kaburagi continuase siendo honesto—. Ya está todo en orden y lo único que faltaba era notificarlo.

—Veo... —pronunció Kaburagi en un suspiro al tiempo que se recostó en su asiento, haciendo obvio su alivio—. Por cierto —dijo de repente pocos segundos después, cambiando su postura y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa—, ¿hoy tiene afán? Como vino más temprano, esta vez sí podría quedarse a comer...

Esa invitación era inesperada y por un momento, Yuri no supo cómo contestarla.

¿Cuál era la razón tras esa invitación? ¿Por qué Kaburagi podría querer que él pasase más tiempo allí?

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —respondió, tragándose sus diversas dudas.

Ya había cumplido el propósito principal de su visita y no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí socializando; por el contrario, aunque hubiese dichos sobre mantener enemigos cerca, él tenía motivos para no querer hacer tal cosa.

Si bien la justicia de Kaburagi había captado su atención y ahora, incluso tras de su retiro, quería ver a dónde lo llevaba y confirmar que Kaburagi no se desviaría de su camino, no necesitaba mantener ninguna cercanía real para ello.

Además, sabía por experiencia que la actitud de Kaburagi podía ser una fuente de enojos y su presencia misma podía ser un peligro. El precio a pagar si Kaburagi llegaba a sospechar de él o, peor, a descubrirlo era demasiado grande, aun si lo comparaba con la ventaja que podría significar el no necesitar ninguna excusa para ir y ver cómo se encontraban él y su familia.

—Ya está aquí —insistió Kaburagi—, ¿qué más dan algunos minutos?

Kaburagi tenía algo de razón, por lo que Yuri no pudo refutar sus palabras.

—Además, creo que me gustaría hablar más con usted —continuó Kaburagi con una sonrisa, sin darle tiempo para pensar en una forma de negarse—. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad y no veo por qué no podríamos hacerlo ahora...

¿Y por qué Kaburagi querría hablar con él?

Los interrogantes parecían aumentar cada minuto y la presión que estos traían hacía que Yuri se sintiese en medio de una encrucijada.

Podía quedarse y buscar respuestas a pesar de los riesgos que eso podía traerle o podía irse y mantener una distancia segura, quedándose para siempre con las incógnitas que Kaburagi había creado en su mente...

—¡Papá, llegamos!

La interrupción causada por la llegada de Kaede junto a Anju hizo que Yuri suspirase con alivio, agradeciéndoles por ello.

—¡Kaede, mamá! Al fin tenemos visita.

—Señor Petrov —dijo Kaede cuando llegó al comedor, sonrojándose tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que Yuri había ido al hogar de los Kaburagi—, b-buenas tardes.

Anju coreó las palabras de su nieta y Yuri les dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía.

—Buenas tardes, señora Kaburagi, señorita Kaburagi.

—¿Los interrumpimos? —cuestionó Anju, señalando los documentos sobre la mesa con un gesto de cabeza.

—Nop, ya terminamos —replicó Kotetsu—, pero estábamos hablando de comer algo.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Yuri entrecerró los ojos, apenas conteniéndose de decirlo en voz alta y rechazar invitación de manera terminante, dejando que la molestia y no el raciocinio tomase la decisión. ¿Por qué Kaburagi insistía tanto en eso?

—Nosotras estábamos hablando en ir al nuevo restaurante que abrieron los Lee —dijo Anju con una expresión pensativa y Kaede asintió energéticamente con su cabeza, haciendo obvio lo mucho que la entusiasmaba la idea.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Kaburagi poniéndose de pie—. ¿Nos acompañará, cierto?

Yuri tomó aire con lentitud mientras se levantó, reuniendo toda su paciencia antes de contestar.

—Lo siento —contestó, luciendo su mejor sonrisa cortés—, pero ya es tarde y tengo mucho que hacer. Además —añadió al notar que Kaburagi parecía listo para seguir tratando de convencerlo—, no me gustaría interrumpir su tarde familiar. Qué tengan una buena noche.

Esa salida familiar era la excusa perfecta para que él pudiese salir de allí y aunque sin duda su forma de despedirse era algo brusca, la insistencia de Kaburagi comenzaba a ser irritante.

Para su suerte, Kaede y Anju no parecieron tomarse mal sus palabras y se despidieron de él sin rechistar y si bien Kaburagi hizo una mueca poco contenta, no le impidió salir ni intentó arrastrarlo con ellos al restaurante al que planeaban ir.

Una vez estuvo en su auto, Yuri suspiró con alivio y comenzó su recorrido a casa mientras atardecía.

Fue solo minutos después, luego de pasar los avisos que indicaban que estaba saliendo de Oriental Town, que notó su error: en su prisa por partir había dejado su chaqueta.

Sin duda le tomaría menos tiempo dar media vuelta ahora que volver por ella otro día, mas sabía que los Kaburagi no estaban en su hogar y no pretendía entrar ilegalmente a éste.

Buscar el restaurante en el que estaban o esperar a su regreso frente a su casa tampoco era una opción, por lo que Yuri continuó su camino sintiendo un escalofrío, demasiado consciente de que tendría que volver pronto.

* * *

Yuri observó el teléfono de su oficina con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez, quizás no era necesario que llamase, ya que el motivo de su nueva visita era evidente.

Aun así, no estaba seguro de querer hacer lo uno o lo otro.

Si bien lo que había visto hasta ahora indicaba que no tenía que preocuparse de que la familia Kaburagi terminase igual que la suya, no había descartado la posibilidad de hacer un seguimiento a la vida de Kaburagi; sin embargo, eso no sería más que vigilarlo de manera ocasional, sin visitarlo con tanta frecuencia como había hecho los días anteriores.

Y a pesar de eso, estaba a punto de hacer una llamada que lo llevaría a ver a Kaburagi _de nuevo_, aun cuando el día anterior lo había hecho.

Yuri masajeó su temple con su mano derecha, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

No era su intención añadir a su rutina diaria el tener algún contacto con Kaburagi por una u otra razón y verlo tan pronto no lo llevaría a descubrir nada nuevo sobre él y su familia y por eso no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

No obstante, había cometido un error estúpido que le daba una excusa indeseada para visitarlo una vez más.

Normalmente, él no se equivocaba de tales maneras, no podía permitírselo, y sabía que la única razón tras ese error se llamaba Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Eso no podía repetirse y sin duda, lo mejor que podía hacer para evitarlo era esquivar a Kaburagi en un futuro, algo fácil de hacer incluso en el remoto caso de que Kaburagi fuese a Sternbild algún día.

Lo único que necesitaba hacer ahora era recuperar su chaqueta cuanto antes, acabando así con el único motivo que le quedaba para ver a Kaburagi, y si llamaba, podría asegurarse de que iría en un momento en que alguien estuviese en casa, para así no tener que repetir el viaje.

¿Acaso también lo ayudaría a descubrir cuándo ir sin encontrarse con Kaburagi o por el contrario, haría que Kaburagi decidiese esperarlo?

Ese interrogante era lo que lo detenía y lo que aun estaba haciendo que considerarse fingir no haber notado su olvido.

¿Pero qué haría Kaburagi?

Si se había ofrecido a conducir porque le había parecido que él estaba "cansado y adolorido" —algo cierto—, quizás incluso se aparecería un día en su oficina para devolverle su prenda.

O tal vez lo olvidaría al igual que había olvidado la demanda inconclusa y Yuri perdería una prenda, mas ganaría la paz que había perdido visitando a Kaburagi.

Aun así, se recordó Yuri, no podía asegurar que nada de eso pasaría.

Consciente de que no tenía ninguna otra opción y que posponerlo tampoco serviría de nada, Yuri se encontró marcando con trepidación el número de los Kaburagi.

—Buenos días... —comenzó cuando contestaron, todavía con su mano contra su frente.

—¡Justo estaba pensando en llamarlo! —lo interrumpió Kaburagi, quien fue esta vez el que contestó el teléfono—. De hecho, pensé hacerlo anoche, pero me di cuenta de que no tengo su teléfono así que tendría que llamar a su oficina...

—Lo lamento —dijo Yuri, conteniendo un suspiro de irritación. Hoy no se sentía lo suficientemente paciente para aguantar tanta cháchara—. Parece que ayer olvidé mi chaqueta.

—Eso me di cuenta —replicó Kaburagi con una risa—. Bueno, Kaede lo hizo cuando volvimos. Si quiere puedo llevársela.

Ese ofrecimiento no era tan sorpresivo como lo habría sido semanas atrás y a pesar de que le ahorraría el recorrido hasta Oriental Town, Yuri estaba seguro de que no quería a Kaburagi en su oficina ni mucho menos en su casa.

—No quiero causarle tantos problemas —pronunció con el tono más amable que pudo lograr—. Puedo ir personalmente, quizás mañana...

—¿Siempre es tan formal? —dijo Kaburagi de repente, impidiéndole terminar de hablar y desconcertándolo con sus palabras y su voz, en la que se notaba una pizca de enojo.

¿Por qué?

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó en un susurro, dejando caer su mano derecha.

—No tiene que negarse a todo lo que le ofrezco, ¿sabe? —Kaburagi resopló—. Y hace mucho que no voy a Sternbild, así que podría aprovechar...

¿Kaburagi quería usarlo como excusa para visitar la ciudad o estaba usando eso como argumento para convencerlo de que aceptase?

No poder estar seguro de las intenciones de Kaburagi ni del motivo de su aparente enojo hizo que Yuri permaneciese en silencio y con su mirada fija en el teléfono, a pesar de que no podía ver a Kaburagi.

Quizás era una suerte, pensó algo distraído, que él siempre optase por bloquear la opción de video en las llamadas, pues aun cuando era posible que ver a Kaburagi le diese alguna pista, no estaba seguro de poder ocultar su propio aturdimiento y era imposible saber qué haría Kaburagi de verlo así...

—¿O quiere venir? —preguntó Kaburagi en un tono más suave después de varios segundos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Simplemente —dijo, esforzándose para que su voz sonase normal— no me gustaría molestarlo.

—¿Mañana, entonces? —decidió Kaburagi con un suspiro.

Mañana era una fecha tentativa que él mismo había considerado en su deseo por concluir todo de inmediato, mas se sentía demasiado pronto.

Aun así, Kaburagi había aceptado que él fuese y entre más pronto terminase con eso, mejor.

—Si no se me presenta ningún inconveniente —afirmó Yuri y finalizó la llamada tras unas escuetas palabras de despedida.

* * *

Si bien había tenido un día agitado de trabajo, Yuri se esforzó para cumplir con lo dicho e ir el día siguiente.

Era mejor si finalizaba sus visitas a los Kaburagi cuanto antes y quizás ir en el día fijado haría que él fuese bienvenido en un futuro, algo conveniente si es que llegaba a desear ver a la familia Kaburagi y decidía que visitarlos sería más efectivo que examinar la situación desde lejos.

Aun así, al llegar a la ya conocida casa de los Kaburagi, Yuri descubrió que fue un error.

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi no se rendía.

—¡Te estábamos esperando! —dijo Kaburagi al abrir la puerta, vistiendo un delantal rojo y blanco sobre sus ropas—. Sigue, sigue —indicó y sin esperarlo, se adentró a la casa en dirección a la cocina.

Entre esas palabras, el repentino exceso de familiaridad con el que Kaburagi lo estaba tratando y las muchas invitaciones que Kaburagi le había hecho previamente, era fácil saber qué era lo que Kaburagi se proponía.

¿Qué podría decir que le permitiese recuperar su chaqueta y partir sin mayores dificultades?

—Yo solo viene a... —comenzó Yuri, dudoso, permaneciendo en el umbral.

—Ven —insistió Kaburagi en voz alta desde el interior de la casa—, no seas tímido.

Yuri intuía que si entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, estaría perdido; mas también sospechaba que no tenía otra opción. Si no cedía ahora, tal vez Kaburagi lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo hasta salirse con las suyas.

Sintiéndose cansado de repente, Yuri se quitó sus zapatos e ingresó a la casa con lentitud.

Esta sería la última vez y Kaburagi no tendría ninguna excusa para continuar con sus persistentes invitaciones si llegaban a reunirse en un futuro.

Anju se encontraba en la cocina, supervisando a su hijo y dándole una que otra instrucción mientras éste cocinaba, y Kaede los estaba observando, un poco alejada, con una mueca de impaciencia.

Ambas lo saludaron con naturalidad, como si Kaburagi les hubiese dicho desde un comienzo que él iría a más que a recoger una chaqueta olvidada.

—Ahora solo falta Muramasa —comentó Kaburagi sin quitar su atención de la sartén—. Pero ya casi va a estar, así que siéntate.

—Disculpen —intervino Yuri sin entender. Creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes, mas no lograba recordar de quién se trataba ni comprendía qué tenía que ver—. ¿Que es lo que...?

—Papá está preparando arroz frito —dijo Kaede, obviamente malinterpretando sus palabras—, como siempre que cocina.

—¿No te gusta lo que papá prepara, Kaede? —Kaburagi giró en sus talones con una expresión desconsolada, ganándose un pequeño regaño de Anju por descuidar lo que estaba haciendo.

—No he dicho eso —pronunció la chica, apartando su mirada. La expresión de Kaburagi se iluminó de inmediato.

Ese tipo de interacción, en apariencia carentes de disimulo frente a alguien ajeno a la familia, era tan similar a lo que ya había observado que solo confirmaba más que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Y por eso mismo no necesitaba pasar más tiempo allí.

Sin poder pensar en una buena excusa para salir de la casa, Yuri permaneció inmóvil, manteniéndose al margen mientas los demás completaban los preparativos de la cena, al menos hasta que Anju le habló a su nieta:

—¿Kaede, puedes sacar los platos?

Ver a la chica sacar cinco —lo que confirmaba que él no era el único invitado de la noche— platos y vasos, en apariencia queriendo hacer todo de una sola vez, hizo que se caminara hacia ella antes de que, al igual que su padre, ella causase un desastre en su prisa por terminar lo que su abuela le había pedido.

—Permíteme.

Kaede lució sorprendida por un momento, mas aceptó con una sonrisa que él se encargara de parte de su carga.

—Gracias —dijo ella una vez todo estuvo a salvo sobre el mesón.

—No es nada.

—Ambos ya pueden sentarse —aseguró Kaburagi, alejándose de la estufa para poner una mano en la cabeza de su hija y dedicándole a Yuri una amplia sonrisa.

Pensar en las razones tras las acciones de Kaburagi parecía algo imposible de lograr en ese momento, por lo que Yuri tomó asiento con resignación mientras observaba a Kaburagi y a su madre comenzar a servir.

Fue en ese instante en que escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta de entrada al ser abierta y pocos segundos después hizo su aparición un hombre, cuyo cabello marrón del mismo tono que el de todos los del lugar y ojos oscuros idénticos a los de Anju hacían fácil ver que era un Kaburagi, aun cuando su expresión era dura, contrastando grandemente con la del resto de la familia.

—¡Muramasa!

Kaede lo recibió con alegría y los demás le dieron la bienvenida de manera igual de cálida, lo que logró que un asomo de sonrisa se viese en el rostro del serio hombre. Yuri observó todo en silencio, al menos hasta que Kaburagi se dirigió hacia a él.

—Te presento a mi hermano Muramasa.

Por supuesto, el hermano mayor de Kotetsu T. Kaburagi que aparecía mencionado en el archivo del héroe retirado.

Culpándose por su descuido al olvidar ese detalle, Yuri se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia a él.

—Así que usted es Petrov —comentó Muramasa, examinando a Yuri con su mirada, antes de que él pudiese decir algo.

¿Qué era lo que Kaburagi le había dicho a su hermano? Sin tener tiempo para pensar en ello o para asimilar la sorpresa, Yuri le ofreció un apretón de manos.

—Es un gusto conocerlo —replicó de manera automática, sonriendo con practicada afabilidad.

El apretón de Muramasa era fuerte y su mirada tenía una sombra de desconfianza, la cual no desapareció cuando apartó su mano, para desconcierto de Yuri.

—Bueno —dijo Kaburagi, poniendo una mano en un hombro de su hermano y otro en uno de Yuri—, ahora sí, vamos a comer.

El verse en la mitad del lugar mientras pasaban platos con arroz, una gran ensaladera y otros objetos hizo que Yuri se viese obligado a ayudar y poco después se encontró de nuevo sentado, con Kaburagi a un costado y Muramasa en el otro, en medio de la cena familiar.

El que Muramasa le preguntase a Kaede cómo estaba le permitió a Yuri comenzar a comer en silencio, empezando por la ensalada, sin dejar de prestar atención a la interacción familiar, curioso por los cambios que la presencia de Muramasa traía.

Si bien Kaede estaba hablando con su tío, tratándolo con familiaridad y hablando con una sonrisa, Anju intervino un par de veces de la misma forma.

Kaburagi parecía estar escuchando al igual que Yuri, mas giró en su dirección en cuando él probó el primer bocado de arroz.

—¿Qué tal?

—Está delicioso.

No era una mentira de cortesía, sabía mejor de lo que él había esperado para tratarse de algo preparado por Kaburagi, y el héroe retirado no pareció considerar esa posibilidad, pues su expresión se iluminó con una nueva sonrisa.

—Si quieres más, puedes pedir más.

—Creo que esto será suficiente —le aseguró Yuri, no dudando que Kaburagi llenaría su plato una vez lo viese desocupado si él no se lo impedía primero.

Él no acostumbraba a comer más de lo necesario e incluso a veces olvidaba hacerlo, demasiado ocupado con todos sus deberes como para tomarse una pausa para más que beber un té, y cambiar eso ahora podría hacer más mal que bien.

—Escuché —dijo Muramasa, dirigiéndose a él con la misma expresión que cuando habían intercambiado un saludo pocos minutos atrás— que usted es el representante de la Administración de Justicia en Hero TV.

—Sí —replicó Yuri con facilidad. Hablar de su trabajo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer en cada reunión a la que se unía un nuevo patrocinador—. Aunque mi trabajo se extiende a todos los asuntos legales relacionados con los héroes.

—Incluso con los retirados.

La forma en que Muramasa remarcó esas palabras hacía evidente que solo quería indagar sobre sus visitas a su hermano, por lo que Yuri asintió con naturalidad. Era fácil lidiar con ese tipo de desconfianza.

—Y ahora con los de la segunda liga.

—Con razón te toca trabajar tanto —intervino Kotetsu, luciendo impresionado por lo que estaba escuchando.

Aunque Muramasa lució pensativo por un momento, aceptó su respuesta y la conversación cambió de rumbo de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a los héroes y el último episodio de Hero TV y luego a algunos amigos de la familia, permitiéndole a Yuri no tener que participar activamente hasta el final de la comida.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Muramasa en cuanto terminó su plato, mirando el reloj—, en media hora comenzarán a llegar los regulares.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que...? —Kaburagi hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie, mas se detuvo cuando su hermano negó con su cabeza.

—Con dos personas es suficiente.

El intercambio, dedujo Yuri mientras todos pronunciaban despedidas, se trataba sobre la licorería de los Kaburagi y confirmaba lo que Anju le había dicho: Muramasa impedía que su hermano menor se quedase ayudando hasta tarde.

Incluso era posible pensar que no requería ningún tipo de ayuda y Kaburagi solo insistía en hacer algo allá para pasar el tiempo. O quizás Muramasa solamente quería evitar las famosas destrucciones de su hermano.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Yuri en cuanto comenzaron a levantar los platos, poco después de la partida de Muramasa—, aunque no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias...

—Está bien, sólo quería sentirme útil —comentó Kaburagi con una risa, como si estuviese bromeando— y como no me dejaste ir...

Sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Kaburagi, Yuri permaneció en silencio y se puso de pie, tomándose un momento para llevar sus propios platos a la cocina, gesto que Anju le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto —continuó Kaburagi, señalando con una de sus manos a una puerta que, Yuri suponía, daba a una sala—. ¿No te gustaría...?

Eso parecía una invitación a quedarse un poco más, quizás a beber mientras hablaban de algo.

—Ahora sí debo irme —remarcó con firmeza, antes de que Kaburagi terminase la frase o simplemente lo arrastrara con él.

—Ah, entiendo. —Kaburagi bajó su mirada por un corto instante y luego corrió en dirección al corredor—. Espera un segundo.

Kaburagi regresó en poco tiempo con la chaqueta que Yuri había dejado días atrás, la cual lucía como si se hubiesen tomado el trabajo de plancharla.

Esta vez nadie lo intentó detener en los minutos que le tomó a Yuri despedirse y agradecer nuevamente por todo, mas Kaburagi lo acompañó hasta la puerta y allí lo observó con una expresión pensativa.

—Te ves mejor —comentó al fin, volviendo a sonreírle—, así que creo que esta vez no tengo que ofrecerme de chofer.


	2. El sol que brilla de noche II

**El sol que brilla de noche II**

Kaburagi había estado en lo cierto: estaba mejor.

Si bien no podía decir que su hombro había sanado por completo, la necesidad de vendarlo había desaparecido y el dolor que podía llegar a causarle al moverlo era mínimo, por lo que ya no debía ser cuidadoso y prepararse para aguantar el dolor antes de usar su brazo izquierdo. Además, el no haber salido como Lunatic las últimas semanas lo había ayudado a recuperar suficientes horas de sueño como para no sentirse exhausto después de alguna actividad extra.

Pero ¿qué tanto había notado Kaburagi? ¿Y por qué se había dado cuenta en primer lugar?

La falta de respuestas a esos interrogantes hacia que la cicatriz en su rostro palpitase dolorosamente y un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

Sin duda era bueno que ya no tuviese más motivos para visitar a Kaburagi, pues no había forma de saber qué más descubriría el héroe retirado y era imposible predecir si ataría cabos de forma acertada o no.

Su última visita en particular le había servido para descubrir que no tendría que vigilar a Kaburagi activamente en un futuro pues, en retrospectiva, era obvio que Muramasa Kaburagi había ido a asegurarse de que el visitante frecuente no fuese un peligro para su familia.

Y si juzgaba por la forma en que estaba impidiendo que su hermano pasase mucho tiempo en la licorería en lugar de estar con su hija y su madre, Muramasa también intervendría si Kotetsu T. Kaburagi mismo comenzaba a encaminarse en la dirección equivocada.

Por eso, ahora podía recordar a Wild Tiger como el verdadero héroe que fue, decirle adiós a esa distracción y concentrarse en sus deberes y en su propia justicia.

O es había creído.

—¿Yuri?

Más que escuchar su nombre, fue el escuchar a Kaburagi diciéndolo lo que lo sorprendió al contestar el teléfono.

—Señor Kaburagi —pronunció con lentitud—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Al fin. —Kaburagi suspiró exasperado—. No te imaginas con cuántas personas tuve que hablar para que me comunicaran contigo.

Eso no era una respuesta e hizo que Yuri considerarse dejar a Kaburagi hablando solo mientras él preparaba una taza de té que lo ayudase a reunir toda su paciencia. Aun así, quizás lo mejor era no descuidarse y finalizar la llamada tan pronto como fuese posible.

—Lo lamento, olvidé darle el número de mi extensión.

—No importa, ya logré comunicarme.

—¿Y a qué se debe su llamada? —cuestionó Yuri después de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales lo convencieron de que Kaburagi no le diría la razón para llamarlo si él no la inquiría en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué no vienes el fin de semana? —Esta vez fue el turno de Yuri para no decir nada, aturdido por lo que estaba escuchando—. Fue idea de mamá —continuó Kaburagi en un tono despreocupado tras un corto momento—, dice que quiere invitarte a verdadera comida y no mi arroz de siempre.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Kaburagi debería haberse dado por satisfecho después de que él había aceptado su forzosa invitación días atrás y ya que él planeaba no volver a acercarse a los Kaburagi, a no ser que algo en realidad importante lo obligase a hacerlo, nada como esto debería suceder.

—Lo lamento —dijo Yuri de manera automática, no queriendo prolongar el silencio ni mucho menos aceptar—, pero no puedo.

—No me vas a decir que tienes que trabajar el fin de semana, ¿cierto?

—Algunas veces tengo qué. —No era una mentira, aun si sí podía ser considerada una contestación evasiva.

—En emergencias, imagino —replicó Kaburagi de inmediato—. Pero si suponemos que no pasará nada...

—Realmente no puedo...

—Es el fin de semana —lo interrumpió Kaburagi—. Puedes venir temprano y volver antes de la noche. Y venir en tren no es tan malo, así que no tienes que conducir.

Kaburagi continuó tratando de convencerlo, mas Yuri dejó de prestarle atención y presionó una mano contra su rostro.

El no saber los porqués tras la nueva invitación era más irritante que la insistencia de Kaburagi, mas el querer saber las razones del héroe retirado no bastaba para que él aceptase.

—Entonces, ¿vienes?

Era evidente que necesitaría una buena razón para lograr que desistiese; hasta ahora las excusas, en parte ciertas, relacionadas con su trabajo habían sido inútiles, por lo que quizás necesitaba algo más serio... y real, como lo sería su madre.

No poder pensar en nada más y sintiendo la necesidad de contestar pronto, Yuri cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano. Lo diría, terminaría con esto y se aseguraría de dejarle claro a Jones y a los demás pasantes que sólo deberían remitirle llamadas realmente importantes y sólo luego de confirmar que lo eran, para así evitar tener que pasar por lo mismo.

—Tengo que cuidar a mamá.

—¿Ella... no está bien? —La pausa de Kaburagi fue exagerada, mas el deje de preocupación en su voz parecía sincero.

—No —contestó Yuri, aliviado, al tiempo que se recostó en su asiento. Todo indicaba que había acertado al tomar la apresurada decisión de decirlo—. Por eso no puedo ir.

—Entiendo, espero que se mejore —habló Kaburagi—. Si el fin de semana está mejor, podrías venir con ella.

Kaburagi no sabía cuándo darse por vencido.

Aunque eso era algo de lo que ya se había percatado, tener que experimentarlo una y otra vez lo seguía dejando perplejo y al mismo tiempo mermaba su paciencia.

—No es posible —replicó Yuri con un tono seco y definitivo, no muy diferente al que usaba al dar un veredicto—. Y señor Kaburagi, en unos minutos tengo que ir a la corte, así que...

—Ah, lo siento –pronunció Kaburagi rápidamente—. Intenta no trabajar en exceso. Estamos hablando.

Yuri observó el teléfono con los ojos entornados por un largo momento, sin siquiera poder sentirse mejor ahora que la llamada había llegado a su fin.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía tiempo para analizarlo, pues no había mentido al decir qué tenía que hacer, y quizás eso era lo mejor. No necesitaba perder más tiempo pensando en Kaburagi.

* * *

Una vez más, era obvio que había cometido un gran error.

Debía haber sabido que algo así pasaría, en lugar de sorprenderse al ver a Kaburagi en frente a su hogar con una pequeña canasta de frutas en una mano y su otra mano en su cabeza, acomodando mejor su sombrero habitual, aun cuando no eran más de las nueve.

Era en verdad tan predecible que Kaburagi reaccionase así ante sus palabras, en vez de aceptarlas como el motivo por el que había rechazado su invitación, olvidarse de lo que le había dicho y continuar con su vida, que él debería haber ignorado el timbre y al mismo tiempo, tomado medidas para impedir que su madre se acercara a la puerta de entrada.

Pero era su propia culpa por comportarse como todo un tonto, no solo hablando de más, sino también abriendo la puerta por completo en lugar de mantenerla cerrada y fingir que no había nadie en casa.

—¿Señor Kaburagi, qué está haciendo aquí? —A pesar de que Kaburagi lo había saludado con su usual alegría en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, Yuri no se sentía capaz de mantener las formalidades usuales.

—¿Visitando? —El tono de Kaburagi era el normal, mas estaba observándolo con mal disimulada sorpresa, sin duda nacida de verlo vistiendo viejos pantalones deportivos y una camisa blanca, en lugar de su usual traje de paño, y con el cabello totalmente suelto y todavía enmarañado.

Al menos, pensó Yuri distraído, aun si su apariencia distaba de ser pulcra en ese instante, no había olvidado cubrir su cicatriz. Eso se debía solo a la costumbre de hacerlo luego de despertarse, para así evitar que su madre tuviese un nuevo ataque al verla...

—Traje esto —continuó Kaburagi con una sonrisa, levantando la canasta de frutas—, no se me ocurrió qué más...

Y Yuri mismo no se sentía capaz de pensar qué hacer.

Era muy temprano, era su único día de descanso y planeaba usarlo para investigar las pistas del paradero de dos asesinos que la policía aún no había encontrado, no para lidiar con Kaburagi...

—¿Yuri? ¿Quién es?

Escuchar la voz de Origa fue como un despertador para Yuri.

Era un hecho que Kaburagi estaba en su hogar, a poca distancia de su madre y él no debía quedarse allí, adormilado y distraído.

Aunque el darse cuenta de ello lo hizo reaccionar e intentar interponerse en el camino de Kaburagi, no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Kaburagi avanzó hacia el interior de la casa antes de que Yuri fuese capaz de siquiera tomarlo de un brazo cuando pasó a su lado, por el espacio entre la puerta y él.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Señor Kaburagi... —susurró con urgencia, moviéndose hacia él a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Origa ya estaba en el corredor del recibidor, acercándose en su silla de ruedas, y aunque no gritó de inmediato, Yuri sabía que no debía confiarse.

—Buenas tardes. —Kaburagi, completamente ignorante de la bomba de tiempo frente a la que estaba, detuvo su andar, enderezó su espalda de manera exagerada y le sonrió a Origa.

—Oh, buenas tardes —replicó ella, curvando sus labios en algo que no podía ser considerado una sonrisa. Su mirada se perdió en la nada en el momento en el que estuvo callada, mas luego preguntó—: ¿Eres un compañero de Yuri?

Durante un instante, la confusión fue evidente en la expresión de Kaburagi; aun así, pronto volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—Ah, sí, sí, soy Kotetsu Kaburagi —dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza—. Yuri siempre me está ayudando.

—Eso es bueno, siempre digo que necesita hacer más amigos —suspiró Origa—, pero es un niño tan tímido...

—Y también necesita salir a divertirse más —añadió Kaburagi con una risa que Origa coreó sin mucha fuerza—. Traje esto para ustedes.

La mirada de Origa se enfocó en Kaburagi y la canasta cuando éste se acercó para entregársela y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo visible en su rostro.

—Oh, gracias —dijo, recibiéndola con manos temblorosas—. Te hiciste amigo de un buen chico, Yuri.

La falta de incidentes durante el intercambio no engañaba a Yuri; si no actuaba ahora, antes de que su madre comenzase a llamarlo a gritos asesino, sería demasiado tarde.

—Señ... Kotetsu —pronunció Yuri suavizando su tono, aprovechando la oportunidad que le daba la pequeña pausa en la conversación para intervenir sin brusquedad. No quería hacer nada que pudiese sacar a su madre de su momentáneo sosiego—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Claro —dijo Kaburagi antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Origa—. Con permiso.

—Diviértanse —respondió ella dirigiéndose a la sala, en la que seguramente dejaría la canasta olvidada sobre alguna mesa antes de comenzar a tejer o a hablar con alguien que no estaba ahí.

—Ella se ve bien —comentó Kaburagi, mirando hacia la sala a la que ella se había dirigido—. Me alegra. —Esta vez se giró hacia Yuri, mas paseó su mirada por lo que podía ver desde allí antes de fijarse en él—. Es obvio que te preocupas mucho por ella.

Aunque Kaburagi no estaba diciendo nada al respecto, Yuri sabía que sería ingenuo pensar que Kaburagi no solo había notado las anomalías de su madre, sino también del lugar.

Si bien la casa era grande y estaba amoblada con pesados muebles que en su mejor época fueron lujosos, el cuidado superficial de esta, las mínimas decoraciones y las cortinas cerradas, que hacían que la casa se viese oscura y fría incluso en el medio de un día particularmente caluroso, podían hacer que un hombre menos observador que Kaburagi la considerase extraña.

¿Que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de Kaburagi ahora?

Fuese lo que fuese, lo único que importaba era impedir que el héroe retirado permaneciese un minuto más allí. No podía permitirle andar a sus anchas, ni encaminarse por el corredor que estaba tras ellos, ni mucho menos encontrar la puerta oculta que llevaba al sótano.

—No sé cómo consiguió mi dirección... —empezó, mirando con fijeza a Kaburagi.

—Con algo de ayuda —lo interrumpió éste, encogiendo de hombros.

Era evidente que Kaburagi seguiría tratándolo con ese exceso de familiaridad y no se cohibiría ante nada, por lo que Yuri, demasiado impaciente para mantener las formalidades y deseoso de sacar de su hogar a Kaburagi de inmediato, agarró con su mano derecha uno de los brazos del héroe retirado.

—Ni sé por qué pensó en venir —continuó, obligándolo a caminar hacia la salida—, pero no es un buen momento.

—Pero... —A pesar de su intento por rechistar, la resistencia de Kaburagi fue mínima, quizás debido a la sorpresa.

—Gracias por su preocupación —prosiguió Yuri una vez Kaburagi estuvo afuera de la casa—. Que tenga un buen día.

Sin más, lo soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás y cerró la puerta, ignorando la expresión pasmada de Kaburagi.

* * *

Kaburagi no volvió a timbrar; antes del medio día, su madre lanzó contra él una de las últimas figuras de cristal que todavía estaban intactas y aunque en su momento Yuri se convenció de que había hecho lo correcto al echar a Kaburagi con tal presteza, no pudo pensar así por mucho tiempo.

La forma en que había actuado podía levantar más sospechas que lo que Kaburagi había llegado a ver durante los contados minutos que había estado allí y podría llevar a que el héroe retirado investigase más.

Con la excepción del número de su oficina, su nombre, cargo, título y edad, su información no era pública y para que alguien consiguiese cualquier otro dato relacionado con él sin duda necesitaría ayuda, tal como Kaburagi había dicho haber tenido para conseguir su dirección.

¿Y quién le había dado una mano a Kaburagi?

Yuri imaginaba que se trataba de alguien de Apollon Media o quizá Brooks todavía tenía contactos importantes en la ciudad o incluso podía haber sido aquel débil héroe cuyas llamas no podían compararse a las suyas.

Lo más probable era que, sin importar de quién se tratase, ninguno de los amigos de Kaburagi podría averiguar demasiado, pues muy pocos podían acceder a la información relacionada con su padre y hasta donde sabía, ya que él mismo no tenía acceso, todo lo referente a sus últimos años, incluida su muerte, eran reportes llenos de falacias para no destruir la reputación de Mr. Legend.

Aun así, incitar curiosidad era una mala idea.

Consciente de que necesitaba aplacar lo antes posible cualquier sospecha o deseos de investigar de Kaburagi, al día siguiente, Yuri se encargó de organizar su trabajo de tal forma que tuviese la tarde libre y se dirigió de nuevo a Oriental Town.

Esta vez, al llegar, no fue Kaburagi ni Anju quienes respondieron a la puerta cuando timbró, sino Kaede.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con su usual sonrisa de cortesía—. ¿Se encuentra tu padre?

—No, pero creo que no se demora. ¿Quieres esperarlo? —dijo Kaede, apartándose para dejarlo pasar aun antes de que Yuri contestase.

Era evidente que aquella chica ya lo consideraba un visitante habitual y quizás incluso alguien de confianza, si juzgaba por su actitud despreocupada.

El preferir hablar con Kaburagi en la privacidad que les daba su hogar llevó a que Yuri asintiese y entrase, dispuesto a dirigirse al comedor ya familiar para él y aguardar allí por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Estoy estudiando —dijo ella, deteniéndose en el medio corredor y girándose para verlo en lugar de guiarlo—, así que...

Yuri estuvo a punto de decirle que no se preocupase por él, mas el titubeo de la chica y la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada lo hicieron cambiar de idea.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó sin poder evitar tensarse.

Su pregunta hizo que Kaede se viese pensativa por un momento, pero después pareció decidirse y le indicó que la siguiera a una sala cuya puerta estaba en el camino al comedor.

—Esto... —comenzó Kaede en voz baja, entrando a la sala y sentándose junto a la única mesa baja del lugar, en ese instante cubierta por varios libros y cuadernos, y señaló uno de los textos: un libro de biología.

Yuri observó el objeto con incredulidad, tardando un segundo en comprender que lo único que ocurría era que la chica necesitaba ayuda y por alguna razón, quizás porque no había nadie más en casa o quizás porque prefería aceptarlo frente a alguien que no era de su familia, había decidido pedírsela a él.

Toda la tensión abandonó a Yuri de inmediato y a pesar de que sabía que podía negarse, luego de considerarlo se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó el libro, buscando la página que Kaede le indicó cuando lo hizo.

Era una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que Kaburagi volviese, decidió.

Kaede sólo tenía algunas dudas y entre lo que Yuri recordaba haber estudiado en el colegio y el texto mismo, pudo aclararle la mayoría de ellas antes de que Kaburagi llegase, anunciando su regreso en un canturreó.

Había llegado la hora.

Preparándose para el enfrentamiento y las preguntas que sin duda vendrían, Yuri dejó el libro de texto cerrado sobre otro de los libros y se obligó a respirar con lentitud hasta que Kaburagi apareció en la sala.

La sorpresa del héroe retirado fue visible, tanto por la forma en que abrió sus ojos por completo como por el hecho de que dejó caer su sombrero, que por alguna razón llevaba en sus manos, y cuando abrió la boca, Yuri se recordó que debía mantenerse calmo e insistir en una conversación sin importar lo que Kaburagi gritara...

—¿¡Por qué aceptas ayuda de Yuri y no de papá!?

Pero esas palabras lo desconcertaron y todos los "Señor Kaburagi, me gustaría pedirle que me escuche..." y otras frases que había estado pensando decir, desaparecieron de su mente antes de que pudiese pronunciarlas.

Habría tenido más sentido que el hombre se molestara por verlo ahí y le exigiera que se fuese o que al menos no estuviese contento de que su hija lo hubiese dejado entrar.

—Porque tú luego actúas como si necesitase ayuda para todo —replicó Kaede haciendo una mueca—. En serio papá, yo puedo sola.

—Sé que eres brillante —dijo Kaburagi en un tono conciliador, agachándose para recoger su sombrero antes de entrar a la sala—, pero te aseguro que puedo...

—Voy a seguir en mi habitación —lo interrumpió Kaede, recogiendo todos los libros y poniéndose de pie en un santiamén. No fue sino hasta que estuvo en la puerta que se detuvo y giró para sonreírle a Yuri—. Gracias.

—Es tan independiente como su madre —suspiró Kaburagi pasando una mano por su cabello.

Después de ese intercambio, Yuri no estaba seguro de qué era lo mejor que podía decir, mas no había razón ni tiempo para detenerse a considerar cómo reaccionaría Kaburagi cuando ya había llegado la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Señor Kaburagi —dijo Yuri luego de aclararse la garganta para atraer su atención—, lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero...

—Espera —pronunció Kaburagi, impidiéndole terminar la frase—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

A pesar de que el ofrecimiento y la sonrisa con la que fue hecho tomaron por sorpresa a Yuri, en esta ocasión no permitió que eso lo distrajese de lo que había ido a hacer.

—Me gustaría hablar con usted primero.

Kaburagi asintió con su cabeza sin ninguna vacilación y se sentó frente a él, en el lugar en el que Kaede había estado antes, con una expresión que casi podía ser considerada seria.

—Le debo una disculpa por la forma en que actúe ayer —dijo Yuri, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras y manteniendo un tono suave—. Mamá... no está en condiciones de recibir visitas y puede alterarse fácilmente, es por eso...

—Está bien —interrumpió de nuevo Kaburagi, esta vez alzando sus dos manos y mostrándole sus palmas por un corto momento—. Yo también te debo una disculpa, ¿no? No debí haber ido así.

—No se preocupe por eso —se obligó a decir Yuri, aun cuando una parte de sí quería asentir y remarcarle la culpa a Kaburagi. Pero no debía permitir que, nuevamente, el enojo controlase sus acciones y palabras frente al héroe retirado, en especial si quería evitar que sospechase de él—. Soy yo el que...

—Mira. —Y una vez más Kaburagi le impidió seguir hablando. Yuri cerró sus puños, mas se obligó a volver a abrirlos de inmediato y a mantener una apariencia calma en lugar de intentar retomar la palabra con brusquedad. Dejaría que el irritante héroe dijera lo que quisiese, así Kaburagi no tendría más excusas para interrumpirlo después—. Entiendo que todos tenemos problemas y secretos, así que no te preocupes. Al menos descubrí que no eres un robot.

Kaburagi rió de su propia broma; Yuri sólo pudo observarlo en silencio.

¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?

—Aunque... —continuó Kaburagi, apartando su mirada por un momento como si estuviese dudando—. Si quieres hablar o necesitas ayuda puedes buscarme.

De nuevo. Kaburagi estaba comportándose de manera inesperada para él _de nuevo_.

Tras lo sucedido el día anterior, Kaburagi debería estar sorprendido o molesto o al menos curioso, en lugar de actuar con tanta tranquilidad y hacer ese tipo de ofrecimientos, aun si eran por mera cortesía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, ya cansado de los crecientes interrogantes.

—¿Otra vez me preguntas lo mismo? —resopló Kaburagi, mirándolo con incredulidad—. Aunque me haya retirado —dijo al tiempo que alzó su cabeza con orgullo—, sigo siendo un héroe. Solo que ya no, eh —titubeó con una risa avergonzada—, salgo en televisión ni persigo criminales, pero hago lo que puedo a mi manera.

Qué tan honesto estaba siendo Kaburagi era algo que Yuri no sabía, mas casi se sentía dispuesto a creer que esa explicación, que realmente aclaraba mucho, era al menos gran parte de la verdad.

—Tengo que admitir —dijo con sinceridad— que usted no deja de sorprenderme.

—¿Para bien? —cuestionó Kaburagi con una expresión esperanzada. Yuri ni siquiera intentó contener una pequeña sonrisa cuando asintió.

—Algunas veces.

* * *

Después de todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, Yuri estaba seguro de que volvería a ver a Kaburagi pronto, aun si no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo y el jueves, durante la tarde, eso probó ser cierto.

—¿Esta vez sí soy bienvenido?

Si era sincero consigo mismo, cuando había contestado con un monosílabo a los golpes en la puerta había esperado ver a Jones o cualquier otro pasante, no a Kaburagi.

Aun así, ya no podía sentirse sorprendido y sin duda, pensó distraído, era mejor que apareciese en su oficina a que fuese a su casa o a que lo atosigara con invitaciones y al menos había golpeado en lugar de entrar directamente.

—No puedo decir que tengo mucho tiempo, pero si desea pasar unos minutos... —dijo, indicándole con un gesto que podía pasar.

Kaburagi así lo hizo y se acercó sonriente, examinando el lugar mientras lo hacía.

—Deberías subir las persianas —comentó, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Que estuviese dispuesto a tolerar la compañía de Kaburagi en ese momento no quería decir que desease seguirle la corriente y darle explicaciones sobre por qué su oficina era como era, por lo que Yuri lo ignoró mientras puso a calentar agua para su té.

Había estado pensando en tomar un descanso y beber algo, de cualquier forma.

—¿Y qué lo trae a Sternbild? —cuestionó una vez volvió a su asiento.

—No mucho, en realidad. Visité a Antonio, pero lo llamaron —dijo, señalando su muñeca— y ya que me quedó algo de tiempo, decidí pasar a visitarte.

—¿Oh? —pronunció Yuri, casi esperando que Kaburagi le diese una mejor explicación; aunque aceptaba que era posible que en verdad sólo se tratase de una visita social, como se podía esperar de alguien como él...

—Seguramente en este momento esté... —Kaburagi señaló con un gesto el televisor que Yuri tenía en un costado su oficina—. Ah, con Antonio me refiero a...

—Rock Bison —lo interrumpió Yuri—, lo sé.

Y también sabía que los héroes habían sido llamados por un robo de banco.

Sospechando que Kaburagi no sabía tanto y tenía curiosidad, Yuri prendió el televisor.

—¿Podemos? —Kaburagi giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta con nerviosismo—. ¿Seguro que no hay problemas si vemos...?

—Por supuesto —replicó Yuri de inmediato—. No olvide que es parte de mi trabajo supervisar a los héroes.

—Cierto. —Kaburagi lució avergonzado por un momento, mas pronto su atención se enfocó en la pantalla; mientras tanto, Yuri se encargó de servir el té, viendo a medias lo que estaba sucediendo.

Por la información que Yuri tenía de los ladrones, este era el mayor crimen que habían cometido y si bien habían escapado impunes de otros robos menores y era evidente que planeaban continuar sus actos ilegales, todavía no habían hecho nada que requiriese la intervención de Lunatic.

Quizás incluso los héroes eran innecesarios en esta ocasión, aun si Hero TV había insistido en dejar que ellos se encargaran.

Que la policía hubiese cerrado con prontitud las vías alrededor del banco había arruinado el escape de los ladrones, disminuyendo así la dificultad de atraparlos.

Y como era de esperarse, en cuestión de minutos los héroes lograron capturarlos uno por uno, de manera llamativa pero sin mayores problemas, aun después de que los criminales intentaron separarse para despistarlos.

—Woah, los capturaron rápido —comentó Kaburagi una vez Blue Rose congeló los pies del último ladrón en fuga, tomando la taza que Yuri había dejado para él sobre el escritorio—. Últimamente la ciudad ha estado tranquila. Parece que ni siquiera Lunatic ha aparecido mucho.

De reflejo, Yuri contuvo el aliento y estuvo a punto de verter el contenido de su taza sobre sí mismo.

Si bien el comentario había parecido casual, el solo hecho de que Kaburagi mencionase a Lunatic lo hacía preguntarse si había una razón tras eso.

¿Kaburagi sospechaba algo? Nada indicaba que así fuese, pero sólo considerar la posibilidad le recordó que debía ser precavido y no dejar que la simpleza de Kaburagi lo hiciese relajarse y cometer más errores.

—Eso parece —replicó. No quería decir demasiado, mas sí esperaba que Kaburagi continuase hablando.

Al fin de cuentas, saber qué era lo que pensaba Kaburagi podría convertirse en una ventaja y ayudarlo a mantener oculta su identidad.

—Ojalá al fin haya entendido —suspiró Kaburagi— y pare antes de terminar muerto.

Yuri observó a Kaburagi con fijeza, sin decir ninguna palabra ni atreverse a teorizar qué era lo que quería decir.

—No estoy diciendo que ahora esté de acuerdo con lo que hace y que quiera que siga libre —aclaró Kaburagi velozmente—. Si por mí fuera, me encargaría de detenerlo yo mismo, pero creo que es un idiota que cree que hace lo correcto y no se da cuenta de que no es así.

—¿Realmente cree eso? —cuestionó Yuri, impidiendo que la molestia ante la forma en que Kaburagi lo estaba llamado se notase en su rostro o en su voz.

—Claro —dijo Kaburagi como quien señala algo obvio—. Matar a alguien nunca es la solución, pero él parece creerlo. —Kaburagi hizo una pausa y bebió un poco de té, luciendo pensativo—. Sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría que ayudara más a inocentes en vez de andar por ahí matando criminales.

Queriendo algo de tiempo para analizar lo escuchado, Yuri se concentró en su propio té por unos segundos.

La convicción en la voz de Kaburagi cuando hablaba de su justicia no era nada nuevo para Yuri, mas sí lo era escucharlo usar ese mismo tono firme al hablar de Lunatic, por lo que era extraño.

Pero en sí, lo más sorprendente era que no estuviese llamándolo un simple asesino y aun si no estaba aceptando su justicia y parecía ser incapaz de notar que eliminar el mal ayudaba más que detener a un criminal de manera temporal, sí parecía haber entendido que él no mataba por las mismas razones que los asesinos tras los que iba.

¿Acaso ayudar a Kaburagi una vez le había causado una impresión que casi podía ser considerada positiva?

—Parece estar seguro de entenderlo —comentó Yuri al tiempo que dejó su taza casi vacía sobre el escritorio, queriendo verificar qué tan convencido estaba Kaburagi de lo que acababa de decir.

—En lo más mínimo —dijo Kaburagi con una sonrisa poco alegre mientras negó con su cabeza—. Es un verdadero lunático.

Afirmar no estar seguro de qué era verdad o no, no era lo mismo a negar estar convencido de lo que piensa.

Por eso, no había duda alguna de que acababa de escuchar lo que Kaburagi pensaba realmente de Lunatic.

No había mucho que Yuri quisiese decir después de lo que había escuchado y para su suerte, el teléfono sonó, librándolo de la necesitad de buscar otro tema o aportar a un largo silencio.

—¿Señor Petrov? —dijo una mujer cuando él contestó—. Lo esperan en diez minutos.

Para una reunión de Hero TV, si mal no recordaba. Ese tipo de reuniones nunca habían sido de su agrado, mas esta vez al menos podía decir que era una excusa real y conveniente para finalizar la conversación por completo.

—Iré en seguida.

Al escucharlo, Kaburagi bebió el té que le quedaba de un solo trago y se levantó.

—Entonces yo también me voy —anunció, haciendo un amague de dirigirse a la puerta—. Intentaré no seguir molestándote mucho.

—No se preocupe... —contestó Yuri de manera automática, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio en busca del archivo que necesitaba llevar con él.

El final de la temporada se acercaba y con eso comenzaban las ideas de derrochar dinero en ceremonias y eventos y las discusiones sobre la colocación de los logos de los patrocinadores, algo que podían hacer sin su presencia.

Pero seguía siendo parte de su trabajo supervisarlos y detener cualquier sugerencia que distase de ser legal, algo no tan poco común como a Yuri le hubiese gustado.

—Sé que... insistí mucho. —Las palabras titubeantes de Kaburagi le recordaron que todavía no estaba solo, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia él y le indicó con un gesto que lo estaba escuchando—. Mamá dice que es porque extraño Sternbild y ser un héroe —dijo Kaburagi, luciendo avergonzado, y luego de una corta pausa añadió—: Y puede que tenga razón.

Yuri tardó en procesar lo que estaba escuchando, mas cuando lo hizo, entendió: Kaburagi se estaba disculpando con él y ese era el verdadero motivo de su visita. Pero lo que más captó su atención no fue eso, sino la razón con la que se estaba justificando.

—¿Lo extraña? —cuestionó en voz baja, observándolo con fijeza.

—No sé —Kaburagi se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada por un momento—. Aunque no niego que sí extraño a Bunny y a Antonio y... —Kaburagi sacudió su cabeza y lo miró de frente de nuevo, sonriendo—. Bueno, ya lo dije, así que ahora sí me voy.

—Fue un gusto verlo —se despidió Yuri, correspondiéndole la sonrisa sin ninguna esfuerzo.

* * *

Descubrir que Kaburagi extrañaba ser un héroe no cambiaba nada.

Yuri era testigo de que Kaburagi estaba atosigando a otros con invitaciones y ofreciendo su ayuda incluso a quienes no la necesitaban, en lugar de recurrir al licor.

Tal vez, la única cuestión era si Kaburagi continuaría haciendo lo mismo o si buscaría otra manera de lidiar con el hecho de ser un ciudadano más viviendo una ciudad pequeña o si, por el contrario, volvería a Sternbild y haría lo posible para recuperar su posición a pesar de sus poderes en decline.

Esa posibilidad era lejana y aun cuando significaría el regreso de un molesto obstáculo y el aumento de su trabajo gracias a nuevas demandas por destrucción, no le causaba ningún disgusto.

Quizás él también había extrañado a Wild Tiger y su indoblegable justicia, que lo distinguía de las demás vallas publicitarias andantes de la ciudad, y quizás por eso no lo había esquivado, como sin duda sería sensato hacer, una vez los motivos para mantener contacto con él habían perdido importancia.

Esa, además, era la única explicación de por qué ahora, que Kaburagi lo había llamado una vez más, ni siquiera estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa para finalizar la llamada.

—¿Es un mal momento?

—No, pensaba en tomar un descanso —dijo, apagando la pantalla de su computador y acomodándose contra el espaldar de su asiento. No era del todo cierto, pero al menos había terminado de revisar los antecedentes del NEXT cuyo caso tendría que presidir el día siguiente.

—Bien —dijo Kaburagi con un tono aliviado—, por un momento temí que iba a interrumpirte en algo.

—¿De nuevo le tomó varios minutos comunicarse? —cuestionó Yuri con una pizca de curiosidad. En esta ocasión Kaburagi no estaba quejándose, mas él no había hecho nada para hacerle más fácil llamarlo.

—No, la última vez que llamé, le pedí el número de tu extensión al que me comunicó contigo... —Kaburagi hizo una corta pausa—. Jones, creo.

Escuchar ese nombre era tan previsible que Yuri suspiró. Tendría que hablar con el pasante antes de que hiciera más que dar un número que no debería en su entusiasmo por estar hablando con un héroe, retirado o activo.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó Kaburagi en voz más suave—. Realmente suenas como si necesitaras un descanso.

Aunque era evidente que Kaburagi había interpretado de manera errónea su suspiro, él no tenía ninguna razón para corregirlo.

—No me falta mucho para terminar lo que tengo que hacer hoy.

—Ah, bueno.

—¿Y a qué debo su llamada?

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que extrañaba a Wild Tiger en Sternbild y decir que la mayoría del tiempo le molestaban la presencia y las conversaciones con Kaburagi sería una mentira; aun así, nada de eso significaba que planeaba perder tiempo con él sin necesidad.

—Sólo llamaba a saludar.

Yuri aguardó un momento a que Kaburagi añadiese una verdadera razón, mas cuando eso no sucedió, masajeó su frente.

—Gracias por...

—Y —lo interrumpió Kaburagi, hablando con una rapidez inusual— para preguntarte si quieres venir el fin de semana.

De nuevo. Kaburagi estaba haciendo lo mismo que había estado haciendo, aun después de que solo unos días atrás había dicho que intentaría no hacerlo.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos y observó con seriedad al teléfono como si se tratase de Kaburagi, deseando escarmentarlo. Tal vez era su culpa por ver a Kaburagi con buenos ojos y tener diversas expectativas en él, incluso esperando algo de cortesía de su parte.

—Si quieres —reiteró Kaburagi—. Y puedes. Tu mamá también puede venir si crees que puede.

Que Kaburagi continuase hablando más velozmente de lo habitual lo hacía sonar nervioso y por alguna razón, eso apaciguó la molestia que Yuri había comenzado a sentir.

—Lo pensaré —replicó Yuri, conteniendo un suspiro.

No tenía motivos para aceptar la invitación, salvo evitar que Kaburagi decidiese volver a visitarlo —cosa que, quería creer, no se repetiría—, mas tampoco sentía el deseo de negarse de inmediato.

Realmente lo consideraría, aunque no creía encontrar buenas razones para ir.

* * *

Kaburagi no había llamado a insistirle que fuese, él no había logrado pensar en ningún motivo para aceptar y además, había tenido que comenzar el domingo con una reunión de emergencia, cuyo único propósito había sido intervenir en la disputa entre Poseidon Line y Titan Industry sobre el lugar para el evento del final de temporada.

Aun así, una vez finalizó la reunión se encontró de nuevo en camino a Oriental Town.

Su madre parecía preferir cuando él salía temprano y regresaba tarde y más veces que no, comía por su cuenta; por eso, quizás era mejor para ella que él siguiese una rutina similar a la usual y pasase gran parte del día fuera de casa.

Eso seguía sin ser una buena razón para ver a Kaburagi, pero no tenía trabajo pendiente ni había aparecido ningún blanco para Lunatic, por lo que tampoco tenía por qué negarse.

Aun cuando Yuri los había visitado tantas veces en las últimas semanas que debería estar familiarizado no solo con el lugar, sino también con los Kaburagi y sus actitudes, ser recibido por un sonriente Kaburagi seguía siendo algo desconcertante, descubrió al llegar.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo Kaburagi, mirándolo con detenimiento y cambiando su expresión alegre por una pensativa—. Aunque espero que no hayas decidido venir por algo de trabajo.

Comprender que el comentario de Kaburagi se debía a su traje hizo que Yuri dejase escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, pero tuve que trabajar esta mañana.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —replicó Kaburagi con una mueca mientras le indicó que lo siguiese—. Creo que tendré que hacer que te tomes descansos con más frecuencia.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yuri se detuviese en seco en el umbral, observando a Kaburagi con incredulidad.

¿Eso era lo que Kaburagi había querido lograr con esta nueva invitación? ¿Y continuaría haciéndolo?

De alguna forma, aun sabiendo que Kaburagi quería hacer lo posible para ayudar a otros, esa explicación no parecía bastar.

Había una gran diferencia entre atosigar familiares, amigos y conocidos a los que tenía cerca, dándoles una mano aun cuando no la necesitaban y de varios tipos de formas, a tomarse el trabajo de hacer lo mismo por alguien con quien nunca había sido cercano y quien además vivía en otra ciudad.

Incluso si la intención de Kaburagi era extender su auxilio a todos sus conocidos, sin importar las distancias, el hacerlo conducir por horas para una pequeña visita no podía ser considerada una manera de hacerlo descansar.

Quizás Kaburagi no había notado ese no tan pequeño detalle o tenía otras razones que él aún desconocía...

Yuri no tuvo la oportunidad de considerar preguntarle sus intenciones ni de pensar más en ello, pues Kaburagi lo apremió con gestos y Yuri lo siguió, encontrándose pronto rodeado del resto de la familia.

Tanto Kaede como Anju parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus visitas, pues lo saludaron con familiaridad; era un gran contraste con Muramasa, quien también estaba presente, pues éste lo saludó de manera breve y lo examinó tal como la primera vez, luciendo precavido.

A pesar de eso, Muramasa no intentó siquiera buscar conversación con él ni se quedó por mucho tiempo una vez finalizó el almuerzo, el cual transcurrió sin mayores incidentes que Kaede anunciando que saldría con sus amigas, algo que causó que Kaburagi suspirara de manera exagerada y comentase como su hija ya nunca pasaba el fin de semana con su familia.

—¿Esta vez no vas a salir corriendo? —cuestionó Kaburagi cuando estuvieron solos, luego de que Anju decidiese ir a trabajar en el jardín y rechazase el ofrecimiento de su hijo por ayudarla.

Yuri no planeaba pasar demasiadas horas allí, pero todavía era temprano y quedarse por un tiempo más podría llegar a ser incluso más productivo que volver a la ciudad, pues quizás al menos lograría aclarar alguna de sus dudas respecto a Kaburagi.

—Puedo quedarme un poco más.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con una sonrisa radiante y una invitación a pasar a la sala en la que Yuri había estado durante su visita anterior.

Aun si compartir una charla sin importancia no era una de sus formas favoritas de pasar el tiempo, no le disgustó en ningún momento escuchar las anécdotas varias —todas sobre cómo cada vez que había decidido tomarse al menos un día de vacaciones para visitar a su familia cuando todavía era un héroe, algo había arruinado sus planes— que Kaburagi por alguna razón decidió contarle.

Yuri no pudo evitar relajarse según pasaron los minutos, al menos hasta que, durante una pausa de la conversación, la expresión de Kaburagi se tornó seria, advirtiéndole de antemano que el tema cambiaría, posiblemente a algo menos ameno.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó—. Imagino que tu papá se quedó con ella.

El interrogante no era un problema y quizás debería haberlo esperado, tanto por el semblante de Kaburagi como por el hecho de que había conocido a su madre; además, él mismo le había dicho que ella no estaba bien y Kaburagi le había ofrecido su ayuda de manera directa.

Aun así, la sola mención de su padre bastó para que un nudo se formase en su garganta y si bien sabía que con decir ahora "está en casa", sin especificar de quién estaba hablando, sería suficiente, no pudo hacerlo.

—No —dijo con sequedad y sin pensarlo poco después, al notar que Kaburagi seguía aguardando una respuesta, mas notando de inmediato la sorpresa en el rostro del otro, intentó corregir su error—: Él... Él...

Aunque decir una verdad no oculta como "él está muerto" debería ser simple, especialmente después de tantos años, las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta y Yuri apretó sus labios con fuerza, no queriendo sonar como un idiota balbuceante.

No era como si tuviese que dar explicaciones para justificar su muerte, se recordó, pues estaba seguro de que incluso alguien como Kaburagi sabía cuándo no preguntar; pero, a pesar de eso, no se sintió capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más al respecto, por lo que continuó en silencio.

La boca de Kaburagi se abrió sin dejar escapar ningún sonido tras unos segundos, al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron al comprender.

O al creer hacerlo, en realidad.

Yuri estaba seguro de que ni las más remotas suposiciones que pudiese pensar Kaburagi se acercaban a la verdad y eso, sin duda alguna, era su único consuelo después de su poca sosegada reacción.

—Lo siento, no quería... —pronunció Kaburagi, inclinando su cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¿Así que él...?

Prefiriendo dejar que Kaburagi continuase creyendo lo que prefiriese y consciente de que no quería —y quizás no podría— hablar sobre el tema, Yuri afirmó con su cabeza.

Kaburagi aceptó su respuesta con un sombrío asentimiento y puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, ofreciéndole lo más cercano a un sincero gesto de consuelo que Yuri recordaba haber recibido desde la muerte de su padre.

* * *

Si bien Yuri estaba consciente de que su padre seguía siendo un tema que lo alteraba, usualmente lograba controlarse y desviar la conversación con respuestas poco claras, manteniendo sus emociones fuera de la vista de su interlocutor.

Incluso durante ceremonias en honor a Mr. Legend, a las que había tenido que asistir en varias ocasiones en calidad de representante de la Administración de Justicia, había logrado mantener la compostura, al menos en su exterior.

Y aun así, días atrás, no había logrado siquiera disimular un poco frente a Kaburagi.

Era preocupante, pues la única explicación para ello se llamaba Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Esta no era la primera vez que la presencia de Kaburagi lo llevaba a descuidarse y cometer un error o a hablar de más o a perder los estribos y actuar sin pensar, algo peligroso aun si Kaburagi no fuese tan observador.

Sin duda, era hora de acabar con todo contacto con Kaburagi, mas si juzgaba por su experiencia, no podría hacerlo de un momento a otro.

Tal vez, usar el comienzo de la próxima temporada de Hero TV y todas las reuniones adicionales que eso siempre traía podría permitirle distanciarse por un par de semanas, eliminando las visitas y confiando que Kaburagi entendería que esa no era una época en la que le quedaba tiempo suficiente para charlar por teléfono.

El resto sería más paulatino, limitando cualquier contacto usando cualquier pretexto, hasta que llegase el día en que dejasen de hablar si no tenían motivos para ello o Kaburagi encontrase algo más productivo que hacer que buscar compañía e intentar dar ayuda innecesaria.

Considerar que decirle en persona que estaría ocupado sería menos contraproductivo que hacerlo por teléfono y quizás podría ayudarlo a disuadir a Kaburagi de ir a Sternbild a hacerle una visita sorpresa, Yuri se dirigió una vez más a Oriental Town una semana después.

Tener la certeza de que éste sería su último viaje a dicho lugar ayudó a que el recorrido fuese llevable, aun cuando el tráfico en la salida de Sternbild hizo que le tomase más tiempo de lo que le había tomado las veces anteriores, y cuando llegó, no titubeó por un solo instante.

Aunque no había informado de antemano que iría, Anju le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y le avisó a su hijo, quien estaba en alguna parte del segundo piso de la casa, que él estaba allí.

Kaburagi lo recibió de forma similar a las veces anteriores y a pesar de que su sonrisa menguó en cuando Yuri le dio sus excusas, asintió con su cabeza.

—Entiendo —suspiró—, pero realmente siempre te toca hacer demasiado.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado —replicó Yuri con facilidad, sin poder evitar sentir un creciente alivio ante la facilidad con la que Kaburagi estaba aceptándolo.

Que todo saliese mejor de lo que Yuri había creído posible llevó a que no considerase irse de inmediato y solo fue luego de pasar casi una hora charlando con Kaburagi sobre Hero TV que decidió marcharse, pero la llegada de Kaede lo interrumpió.

Ella entró corriendo, casi estrellándose contra Yuri y el asiento en el que él estaba sentado, mas Yuri la sostuvo por sus brazos de reflejo, impidiendo que se lastimara o terminase cayendo al suelo al frenar con brusquedad.

—Hola, Yuri —dijo, sonriéndole en agradecimiento sin una pizca de timidez.

Respondiéndole de manera sucinta, Yuri la soltó, sin sorprenderse ante la familiaridad con la que ella le estaba hablando. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Sin tomarse un segundo para tomar aire después de su carrera, Kaede se giró hacia Kaburagi con una expresión que evidenciaba su emoción.

—Papá, Kathy es una NEXT —pronunció Kaede, hablando tan rápido que era increíble que lograse pronunciar todo con claridad—. Lo descubrió ayer y no te imaginas cuál es su poder. Tienen que verlo —añadió Kaede, mirando también a Yuri, y luego corrió de nuevo hasta el corredor y gritó—: ¡Abuela!

Yuri observó la escena sin entender qué sucedía hasta que un presentimiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda y se tensase.

Había tenido que encargarse de leer todos los reportes de lo sucedido con Maverick, por lo que sabía que Kaede también era una NEXT que podía copiar poderes. De las personas que tocaba, para ser exacto.

No sabía si Kaede podía controlar cuáles poderes copiaba o si podía copiar más de uno a la vez, ni mucho menos si el más mínimo contacto bastaba para que lo hiciese; los informes que mencionaban las habilidades de la chica y el rol que habían tenido en el incidente no especificaban lo suficiente para saber qué esperar, mas eso no bastaba para que dejase de temer el peor de los casos.

Si ella había copiado inconscientemente su poder con ese mínimo contacto y lo activaba, pensando en mostrar el de su amiga, el lugar pronto estaría envuelto en llamas azules.

—Miren bien —ordenó Kaede, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes, una vez Anju acudió a su llamado.

Eso corroboraba qué era lo que Kaede planeaba hacer.

Qué tan grande era el peligro dependía de sus habilidades y el control que tenía de ellas, pero él no tenía forma de confirmar nada al respecto en ese momento.

Además, decir algo para detenerla, sin importar qué fuese, causaría interrogantes y sólo sería algo temporal.

Huir, si Kaede realmente activaba sus poderes, sería lo mismo que confesar su identidad y estaba seguro de que Kaburagi cumpliría su palabra e intentaría atraparlo o ayudar a otros a que lo hiciesen.

Tampoco podía lastimarlos para mantenerse a salvo. Todos, incluso Kaburagi a pesar de las muchas destrucciones que había causado, eran inocentes y ninguno estaba defendiendo a un criminal, por lo que hacer algo contra ellos iría en contra de su justicia.

Y quizás aun en el peor de los casos, se dijo Yuri, intentando mantener la calma, no tenía que preocuparse.

No era imposible que ella se hubiese tropezado con alguien más en el camino a casa, por lo que las sospechas no recaerían de inmediato en él. E incluso si él era el único que había tenido contacto con Kaede aparte de su amiga, no era extraño que dos o más NEXTs tuviesen el mismo poder, siendo Kaburagi y Brooks un claro ejemplo de ello, y bien podía usar a Lunatic como pretexto para mantenerlo en secreto y querer que así siga siendo.

¿Pero Kaburagi aceptaría esa excusa?

Yuri no estaba seguro y sólo pudo tragar saliva, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío rodar por su temple, cuando Kaede cerró los ojos para concentrarse antes de activar el poder.

—¿Ya puedes controlar la habilidad de Kathy? —preguntó Kaburagi de repente, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Kaede pocos segundos antes de que un brillo azul la rodease—. Papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

Por un instante, nada pasó, mas luego Kaede se giró bruscamente hacia a su padre y el piso bajo ella crujió como si estuviese a punto de romperse debido a la fuerza anormal de su pisada.

—¡Papá!

—¿Eh? —Kaburagi dio un paso atrás, poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca por un corto momento e inclinando la cabeza un poco—. Ah, lo siento, Kaede.

La expresión avergonzada de Kaburagi sólo hizo que Kaede lo fulminase con su mirada antes de salir del lugar en un parpadeo.

—¡Kaede! —gritó Kaburagi haciendo un ademán de ir tras ella, pero se detuvo y suspiró en lugar de hacerlo—. Esta vez fue mi culpa, no lo niego.

—Espera que se calme antes de hablar con ella —indicó Anju, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en un claro gesto de reprobación, antes de ir tras su nieta, dejándolos solos.

Todo el intercambio tomó unos cuantos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad y Yuri lo observó en silencio, sin poder relajarse un ápice.

Acababa de confirmar que Kaede parecía copiar de manera automática la habilidad de la última persona que había tocado y sabía que era imposible que Kaburagi hubiese actuado así por error.

No se había salvado gracias a Kaburagi. Estaba en un problema que tenía el potencial de ser peor.

—¿Qué dices si salimos? —dijo Kaburagi mirándolo con fijeza y reafirmando lo que Yuri temía—. Puedo darte un tour por la ciudad.

* * *

Era un hecho que debería haber previsto la posibilidad de que algo así sucediese y tomado medidas para prevenirlo desde el primer día que había visitado el hogar de los Kaburagi, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Yuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué no lo había siquiera considerado, tal como no sabía qué podría decirle a Kaburagi.

No que planear qué decir tuviese sentido; sus respuestas dependerían de lo que Kaburagi dijese en primer lugar y hasta ahora, Kaburagi había cumplido con lo prometido: mostrarle Oriental Town.

No podía decir que eso significaba que Kaburagi estaba actuando con normalidad, ya que lo había mirado de reojo constantemente; sin embargo, no había hecho más que llevarlo por diferentes sitios y decirle algo sobre ellos.

—Si seguimos caminando por aquí —indicó Kaburagi sin parar su andar—, llegaremos al bar de Muramasa. No es muy lejos, así que suelo venir a pie.

Esas palabras captaron la atención de Yuri.

A pesar de que se había propuesto a no volver y tenía más razones que nunca para cumplirlo, el considerar que recordar el camino podría ser útil hizo que lo observase como no lo había hecho con el resto de lugares que Kaburagi le había señalado, pero su concentración en memorizar todo lo que podría ayudarlo a rememorar la ruta en un futuro fue rota cuando Kaburagi suspiró y se detuvo de repente.

Resignado, Yuri lo imitó y lo vio de frente, consciente de que todavía tenía más opciones que huir, mientras aguardaba sin ninguna tranquilidad a que Kaburagi decidiese hablar en vez de dar rodeos.

—Estoy sorprendido —dijo Kaburagi al fin, mirándolo a los ojos—, pero puedes estar tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto.

Esas palabras parecían una buena señal, mas distaban de ser lo que Yuri esperaba oír en ese instante.

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó en voz baja y contuvo el aliento al tiempo que examinaba a Kaburagi con su vista, buscando en su semblante algo que le indicase qué era lo que Kaburagi estaba pensando.

—No te voy a preguntar nada. Pero lo que no entiendo —resopló Kaburagi con ligera exasperación— es por qué ocultas que eres un NEXT.

Eso explicaba exactamente qué era lo que Kaburagi creía y por qué había actuado de esa manera y aun cuando tenía mucho de cierto, no estaba demasiado cerca a la verdad. Y tenía sentido que así fuese, si se detenía a pensarlo.

Yuri exhaló con lentitud, permitiendo que parte de la tensión lo abandonara.

De momento, más que considerar en su mente de manera caótica temores infundados, debía asumir las consecuencias de sus errores en lugar de ahondarlos, como sin duda conseguiría si desmentía lo que Kaburagi había deducido.

El no estar todavía seguro de poder hablar con naturalidad hizo que Yuri optase por no pronunciar palabra aún y Kaburagi pareció tomar su silencio como una forma de confirmación de la conclusión a la que había llegado, pues le dio una palmada en la espalda y volvió a hablar.

—Entiendo que antes muchos odiaban a los NEXT —comentó con una sonrisa poco contenta—, pero ya no es así e incluso el hijo del alcalde es uno y nadie dice nada.

No era difícil notar que Kaburagi estaba intentando animarlo, mas lo que captó la atención de Yuri, quizás por desear cambiar el tema y evitar hablar demasiado de sí mismo, fue su voz, cuyo tono animado parecía tan falso como su sonrisa.

—¿Usted tuvo malas experiencias al descubrir sus poderes?

—¿Quién no? —Kaburagi se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada—. Al comienzo —murmuró con lentitud— me daba miedo acercarme a alguien y los demás también me tenían miedo. No podía controlar mis poderes, así que no puedo culparlos...

Aun entendiendo que esos no eran buenos recuerdos para Kaburagi, Yuri no pudo evitar la sensación de que había algo más tras eso.

—¿Quién? —insistió.

Los segundos pasaron y la expresión de Kaburagi se tornó pensativa.

—Para comenzar —dijo con obvio esfuerzo, como si se estuviese obligando a contestar por motivos que Yuri no podía siquiera imaginar—, papá simplemente se fue...

—Eso no está en su archivo —interrumpió Yuri en un impulso, sin impedir que la sorpresa se notase en su rostro.

—¿Has leído mi...? —Kaburagi se detuvo y lo miró antes de soltar una corta carcajada—. Sí, ya sé, es parte de tu trabajo.

A pesar de lo que habían estado hablando, la risa de Kaburagi fue tan honesta que dispersó la tensión por completo.

Era un hecho que acababa de evitar una posible crisis, había descubierto algo de Kaburagi y si bien no podía decir que le agradaba lo mucho que Kaburagi ahora sabía de él, estaba dentro de un límite aceptable. Casi podía decir que había sido un intercambio justo de información.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todavía quedaba un problema.

—Lo siento —dijo Yuri con sinceridad—. Por mi culpa, su hija está molesta con usted.

—No te preocupes. —Kaburagi sonrió—. Ya pensaré en algo para que me perdone. De hecho —continuó con una expresión de concentración—, creo que podría llevarle un pastel...

Yuri dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con su cabeza, para después preguntarle dónde podrían conseguir uno.

Él lo compraría, decidió, como disculpa indirecta hacia la chica.

* * *

El ajetreo del comienzo de la temporada fue mayor del previsto debido a los planes de incrementar el papel de la segunda liga en la ciudad, además de los interrogantes sobre tener un título o dos para la próxima temporada, tema que fue sacado luego de que la anterior hubiese terminado con una Reina, en lugar de un Rey, de los Héroes.

Aun así, estar tan ocupado no fue una verdadera distracción para Yuri.

El hábito le permitía encargarse de su trabajo sin mayores dificultades y escuchar todos los argumentos durante las discusiones era innecesario y en esos momentos en los que podía permitirse perderse en sus pensamientos mientras los demás hablaban sin parar, su mente había estado volviendo a considerar el mismo tema: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

A pesar de las diversas ocasiones en las que había decidido que esa sería la última vez que tendría algún contacto con él, Kaburagi mismo y sus propias acciones para atar cabos lo habían llevado a incumplir con ello.

Y presentía que esta vez sería igual.

Dos semanas no eran, en realidad, mucho tiempo y si Kaburagi llegaba a comunicarse de nuevo con él, no sabía qué haría ni qué quería hacer.

Su determinación para evitar a Kaburagi era débil y sus diversos errores inconscientes lo evidenciaban, por lo que aun cuando no podía explicar sus motivos para ello, ya no podía seguir negándolo.

Pero permitir que Kaburagi siguiese inmiscuyéndose en su vida era peligroso y era imposible predecir qué resultaría de eso.

Yuri sabía que pensar en ello repetidamente no le daría una respuesta, tal como sospechaba que cualquier decisión que tomase podría cambiar en el instante en que Kaburagi apareciese.

Eso hacia que no tuviese más opción que aguardar y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho, pues antes de que se cumpliesen tres semanas desde la última ocasión en la que había visto a Kaburagi, éste lo llamó a su oficina nuevamente.

—¿Yuri?

Por un momento, Yuri contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos.

Estaba claro que Kaburagi no saldría de su vida luego de un tiempo sin hablar con él y la falta de sentir algún tipo de molestia al escucharlo le confirmaba que él mismo no podría alejarse. Pero no tenía sentido seguir haciendo todo a medias, considerando cortar lazos cada vez que algo lo hacía dudar, manteniendo cierta distancia y, al final, yendo a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Aló? —insistió Kaburagi al no recibir respuesta.

Yuri exhaló y abrió los ojos antes de presionar un par de botones para activar la opción de video, presintiendo que Kaburagi no la tenía bloqueada y así fue, pues en cuestión de segundos vio el rostro de éste.

Era hora de avanzar.

—Kotetsu —saludó con una sonrisa que no era del todo de cortesía.

La sorpresa de Kotetsu fue evidente en su expresión, mas pronto desapareció para dar lugar a una amplia sonrisa y a una mano agitándose en saludo.

Tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado y terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero mientras habló con Kotetsu, Yuri no pudo preocuparse por esa posibilidad.

Por una vez, se sentía totalmente seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.


End file.
